But Embers Remained
by Modnartenstein
Summary: He had only known the Fire. And Fire was practically all that what he could remember. But now he was in a new world and he had to find his place in a country divided by the war. It wouldn't be easy, but nothing in his life was. He was almost burned, but at least, some embers remained.
1. Chapter 1

**And here we are, with my first story. I don't really know from where this has come out, but it didn't leave alone and I had to write it. I hope is good enough. **

**About how this story come to be, it's heavily inspired by _The Night Unfurls_, a crossover between Bloodborn and Kuroinu from StaffSergeant. I really recommend it if you haven't read yet, much better than this story, I assure you XD**

**With nothing more to say, read, review and I hope you can enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodborne, Kuroinu.**

* * *

Fire.

That was the only thing that had filled his mind for eons.

Orange and red flames, dancing around him with an everlasting passion. He was captivated by them, had been for more time that he could remember. Mesmerized by the beauty and danger those flames held. Because it didn't matter how beautiful they were, flames were destruction incarnated, ready to consume anything in their path.

Except him, it seemed.

He didn't know why, but the powerful flames didn't destroy him, neither the supposed unbearable heat burned him. For him, it was just a warm sensation, like a comfortable blanket in a Winter night. He chuckled at the thought. It was funny how he remembered things like 'blankets' and 'Winter', but he couldn't remember his life.

When he said that Fire was the only thing filling his mind, it wasn't just a form of speech.

He didn't know even if he had _had _a life. It was a very hard to describe feeling. He knew objects, descriptions, sensations... but no how he had learnt those. He had the feeling he had indeed lived at some point, especially when he had some flashes of places and persons, but they were very blurry and he forgot them every time. Like a dream, he knew he had dreamed, but not what it had been about.

As the time passed, he pondered all these thoughts. After all, he couldn't do anything else. The flames didn't hurt him, but for some reason he couldn't move, forever kneeled among the sea of flames. Maybe he was chained? It was hard to tell. He couldn't move his head to look, and even then, his vision was limited by some kind of helmet. So he supposed all his body was covered by... an... t-that thing, the metal contraption that protecte-

Armor!

Yes, of course. It was an armor. So even if he was chained, he wouldn't feel it.

...

Had he forgotten for a second what an armor was?

...

Probably.

With time, he had realized he was forgetting more and more things. Maybe, at some point, he had felt his memories disappearing and panicked about it, but if he had, he couldn't remember it. Maybe it was a good thing. He didn't know if he was or had been alive, so losing his mind wasn't the terrifying thing it should be. He didn't remember what he would lose, so he would really lose something? It sounded very fatalistic, but it was the truth.

He would miss the flames, though. Even if they were probably the cause of his problems.

After all, even if he didn't remember anything he still had a clear sensation. A feeling that told him he had to be here, between the flames. That he had chosen to be here, to sacrifice himself for something or someone. And that same feeling told him he should have died then, so if the Fire wasn't burning his body, maybe it was burning his mind.

It made sense, and it would explain why he had lost his memories and was still losing more and more. That should probably worry him a little more, but he couldn't move, couldn't do anything, so why did it matter? Even time was a hard thing to feel in his state. He knew he had being here for an eternity, but maybe he had forgotten even more time of this situation.

In the end, it didn't matter. Someday, he would finally forget everything and all these thoughts would disappear. Would that mean his death? It was hard to say. Could he really die if his mind wasn't there anymore? He suppose he wouldn't know it, so it was a useless thought. With a mental sigh, he focused in the flames once again, observing the same unchanging sight he had always seen. The same unchanging sight he would see for the rest of his time.

So he had every right to be surprised when a black form appeared before him.

It was little, almost nothing. A tiny, black sprite that just floated there, shaking and moving like only a flame could do. Before he could began to really question the strange sight, the sprite grew, creating a black surface just as big as his kneeled form. Or at least, close to it. It was hard to know your own size when you couldn't look at yourself.

But it was strange. He almost... _recognized _the black thing. He-he had seen it before. He-

_trees... water... a lake... her mark isn't where it should been... where is she... a black form... a pendant... a __**hand**_

Even knowing it would do nothing, he tried to shake his head as the flash of memory ended. It was the first time he had recalled something with such force... at least the first he could remember. It was because he had a visual aid, or it was something else?

**The Age of Fire must end and the Age of Dark rise**

He paused. Had he really hear a voice? It seemed like it, but he didn't think he had heard it. More like... a feeling. He had _felt_ it.

**The First Flame must fade, so you must disappear**

That... didn't sound good. He didn't know if disappearing was the same as forgetting everything or if it was different. Was it better? Was it _worse_? He didn't care very much about himself, but he had already accepted the Fire burning his mind, now he had to accept another end?

**This will not be your world anymore**

Then, the black began to move, getting closer to him. He panicked a little. It was the first time something like this happened, so he didn't know what to expect or do. But when the dark finally reached him and... it didn't feel so bad. It was a little alike the flames, but different at the same time. As if he _belonged_ to them, something inside him resounding with the darkness.

**Good luck, Child of Dark**

He didn't know what was going to happen, but maybe it wasn't another end. The Fire had been the only thing filling his mind for eons, but for the first time something else was beginning to fight for being there, as if the dark was awakening some lost part of him. And if that was the case, he would accept this change. Because maybe, with this he would remember his life, remember why was here and why he had sacrificed himself.

It was a only a slim chance, an almost impossible objective... but it was the first goal he had had from what he could remember. And that had to mean something.

With that last thought, he closed his eyes as the black form engulfed him completely. And for the first time since the beginning of the Fire, he felt his consciousness leaving him.

* * *

When he finally woke up, the first thing he noticed was that everything was dark. After an eternity surrounded by bright flames, darkness was something very strange for him. And depressing. The strange voice had said he had to disappeared, so he had supposed it would carry him somewhere else, but it seems he had just been consumed by the dark surface. What a sudden end for his new hopes...

...

... Then he realized he still had his eyes closed and suppressed the impulse of hitting himself for being stupid.

Even knowing this, it wasn't a easy problem to solve. His eyelids didn't obey him, no matter how hard he tried to open his eyes. It was a bit frustrating. Maybe he hadn't been able to move his body in all those centuries, but at least he had been able to open and close his eyes!

...

Hadn't he?

Well, he didn't remember to _actually_ open or close his eyes, but with his memory gaps that didn't mean much. However, there was a chance than when the dark surface had enveloped him, he had closed his eyes for the first time ever. So maybe... he had forgotten how to open his eyes? It was such a silly theory, but at the same time it seemed very plausible.

With a mental nod, he tried to move his body, any part of it. Trying with all his might to move some muscle, but he achieved the same results than in the Fire: nothing. It was a sobering thought, but maybe this silly theory was the correct one. After all, he had forgotten so much already, why his motor function would be different?

But if that was the case, how had he closed his eyes? Did he still know how to close his eyes but not how to open them? No, it couldn't be that. He hadn't known how to close them, but he had done it. It had seemed the natural thing to do, it had been... _instinctive_.

Maybe that was the answer. If he didn't remember how to do it, maybe his body still did. He had to try it, but how? He needed an instinctive movement of the eyes, something so automatic that his body could do it on its own. And he remember something like that. It was th-that thing, opening and closing the eyes, bla... ble... bli-blinking! Blinking, that was it.

Now, he had just to focus on it. It was something simple, just closing and opening his eyes. Closing and opening, opening and closing... open and close... open and close... open and close...

Close...

AND OPEN!

With a monumental effort, his eyelids finally moved. He wanted to shout in joy, but it seemed talking was another thing he had forgotten how to do. Well, baby steps, for now he would focus in his achievement and in what he could see now.

He couldn't move his head and the helmet still limited his vision, but just the little he could see showed him he really had traveled to another place. Everything was different. Instead of the reds and orange from the flames, now he saw greens, browns and even blues. He could see dirt in the ground, plants and trees growing from it, and even some trace of the sky between the leafs of said trees. It was beautiful...

...

Ok, why he remembered what all these things were, but not how to move his bloody body? It wasn't fair.

Leaving the selectiveness of his memory aside, the reality of what had happened hit him again. He really had left the Fire, the flames would no longer burn his mind. It was... relieving. He had accepted his end, but it felt good to know he wouldn't forget anything more. Now, he could think freely, not worrying about what he would or wouldn't remember the next time. Now, he could focus on learning new things and remembering everything he had forgotten!

Especially how to move his body. That was a must.

However, he would have time for all that. For now, he could relax and appreciate the new sight before him. The vivid colors and the moving forms were more that what he could have ever imagined. He could hear the sound of the nature, the birds singing, the wind moving the trees...

And steps.

Now that he could, he blinked. It was definitive the sound of steps, light and faint, but he could hear them nonetheless. It could be an animal, but something told him it wasn't. He... he remembered what humans were, at least the gist of it. Maybe it was a human? He couldn't move, so a human with unknown motivations could be very dangerous. His imagination ran wild, creating every type of scenario as the steps sounded closer and closer, the bush around him moving and then-!

He saw a little girl who was looking at him with curiosity.

She was small, no older than five or six years old. The girl wore a simple, blue dress and a basket with what seemed fruits. Blond hair that reached her shoulders and big, green eyes, fixated at him as she tilted her head with a cute movement. They were almost eye to eye, confirming his suspicions of him being kneeled or seated. As the kept their visual scan, another sound of steps got closer to them.

"Anna! I have told you a thousand times that you can't wander on your own while we are collecting fru-" the voice stopped as its owner got through the bush and noticed the scene.

It was a woman, and not very old for what he could see. She wore a long, green dress and a basket very alike at the girl's, but bigger. She was tall and buxom, the word 'beautiful' coming to his mind almost instantaneously. She had the same green eyes and the same blonde hair than the child, but hers was long enough to reach her hips and her eyes had grown wide. The woman and girl were very similar, maybe they were related?

Any further question was forgotten as the woman suddenly move, putting the girl behind her and raising her basket as if it was some kind of shield. He blinked again, this time in confusion. He didn't know what was happening, but then he noticed the woman's eyes, pointed at him with some traces of... fear?

Ah, she was afraid of him.

He didn't know how he looked, after all he couldn't move his neck, but he knew he was inside some kind of armor. And for what he could see now, it wasn't a comforting sight. He wanted to say something, explain he wasn't dangerous, but his mouth didn't move. Now that he thought about it, could he talk? He had understood the woman's words, so probably he knew enough of the language, but until he could control his tongue again, it wouldn't matter.

His train of thought was interrupted as the woman relaxed, giving a little sigh as she released the girl's arm. Maybe not moving was enough to show he was harmless?

"What happened, Mommy?" the girl said, looking alternatively between him and the woman.

Ah, so she was her mother. He felt a little better knowing he had been right.

"Ah, don't worry honey." she replied with a calm and light voice, "It's just... for a second I thought there was something inside the armor."

Well... of course there was something. He was inside of it.

The girl, Anna if remembered right, looked again at him with curiosity, "What is it?"

Her mother smiled and caressed the girl's head, "It's just an old armor. Probably a knight left it here many years ago. That's why the plants have grown over it."

Wha-no-wait a-what?

The girl smiled and nodded, but he was too shocked to notice anything more. Plants had grown over him? He knew it happened when something remained in a forest for years, but he had just arrived! He had needed a little while to open his eyes, but surely not so many years. He thought about it as the woman and child talked at his side. The only plausible theory he could think about, was he had arrived many years ago but only awaken minutes ago.

It was strange, but he didn't knew who or what had taken from the Fire, nor how, so it was normal if strange things were related to it.

"Well, that's enough idle chatter. We have to return with the fruits. And tell Rowan about the armor, he probably will want to have a look at it."

With that said, the woman began to leave. The girl nodded and followed her, but just before going through the bush, she stopped and turned back, looking at him with a smile.

"Bye, bye, Sir Knight!"

And then she left, leaving him with many questions. Did the girl knew about him, or it was just a childish nickname for a strange object? Whichever it was, it didn't matter. He couldn't talk or move, so he was captive inside his own armor. The bright side was, these people didn't seemed bad. Maybe with time they would realize he was alive and help him. Or at least, not kill him while he tried to remember how the heck a person moved.

He remained lost in thought for some time. It was hard to know how much time had passed, but he could see how the sunlight moved, so probably it had been just a few hours- Wait. He remembered how the Sun moved until it disappeared and day turned night, but another memory told him the Sun never moved, always static in the sky. It seemed this world was like the first memory, but then, why he had the other one?

As he pondered the different memories, the sound of steps got closer again. This time, it was the woman from before the one who entered first, but she wasn't alone. Behind her, a big man followed her. He was tall and muscular, and even if he still looked active, there were signs of age. Like the grey traces in his dark hair or the wrinkles in his face. He wore simples clothes, but were covered by a strange looking apron, as if it was made of leather.

The man then looked at him and gave a surprised whistle, "You were right, Eli. That's a strange piece of armor all right."

After that, the man approached him and kneeled beside him. For what he could see at the edge of his vision, the man was inspecting him with an expert eye. Well, not inspecting _him_, but his armor, as if he wasn't inside. He had to admit it was a strange feeling.

"Right?" the woman replied with a nod, "I told Anna it was just an armor, but it was strange. I didn't want to look inside with her near."

"It was the right decision." the man confirmed while he gave little taps to the metal, "This is very good made and with a strong metal, not the kind of armor you leave in the middle of nowhere. The poor fellow probably died here more than a decade ago, it can't be more than a skeleton inside there."

The next second, the man's head was just in front of him, looking through the gaps of the helmet. It was so sudden that he was sure he would have yelped if he had the capacity. The good thing was, now the man would see him and know there was someone alive inside. He expected many reactions when the man realize it, but clicking his tongue in frustration wasn't one of them.

"Damn. I can't see a thing. It's like the helmet is enchanted to hide its interior."

He blinked. He really hadn't expected _that_. But it seemed the woman was even more surprised.

"A _enchanted _armor?" she repeated, amazed, "But that would be..."

"Very rare and very valuable, yes." the man grunted and began to touch the armor again, trying to move his arms or neck without any result, "And not only that. The metal is very strange. It looks like it has been _burned _or something, but still perfectly fine. I have never seen something like this, not to mention I, for the life of me, can't find how to take the armor off."

He and the woman blinked in unison, but only her could voice the question, "What?"

The man stood up and shook his head, "Every armor had a way to put it and take it off. Like straps of leather or something like that. But this one hasn't any opening for it. Hell, I can't even take off the helmet, at least not without removing the pectoral part first. It could be that the gaps are hidden as he is seated in that posture, but if that's the case it doesn't help."

The woman approached him as well, looking at him with a curiosity not so different than the one of her daughter, "Yes, it's a strange posture to die, seated and with the arms resting on the knees, but why it wouldn't help?"

The man laughed a little at that and scratched his chin, "Because no matter how much strength I use, I can't move a damn finger of the thing. Normally, I would say the joints are rusted beyond salvation, but beside the plants, the armor is in _pristine _condition." he shook his head again, "It's the fucking weirdest thing I have ever seen."

The woman gave him an absent nod, still inspecting him with her own eyes and thinking about the whole situation. Finally, she turned to the man, "Then, what should we do?"

The man sighed, "Honestly? Probably nothing. I going to take it back to the town and see if I can do something to take the body and give him some peace. But if that thing is really enchanted, I don't want to mess too much with it." he took of his arm, ready to pull of him and laughed, "Besides, as soon as the local noble hear of it, they will fight for it like rabid dogs!"

After that, he pulled with all his strength. At first, it didn't do anything, but little by little, he heard little snaps as the plants around him broke, not resilient enough to stop the man strength. Finally, he felt how the man started to move him, dragging him along the ground by his arm. It was embarrassing to be manhandled like some kind of sack, but he could do very little to avoid it.

"Uff!" the man grunted with the effort, the veins in his arms bulging, "I knew you would be heavy, but this is stupid!"

"Are you all right?" asked the woman with some worry, "Should I go for some help?"

"Nonsense!" the man shook his head, still dragging the armor, "It's heavy, but if I couldn't drag something like this, I would lose my pride as blacksmith! Hahaha!"

And with said, the three continued their way, even if two of them didn't knew about the third one.

* * *

The town, if it could be called that, was very small. From what he could see, it was just several houses around a big square and very close to the limit of the forest. The buildings were all made of wood except one, which was half wood and half stone. And strange enough, he recognized the stone part: it was a forge.

It made sense. After all, the man who was dragging him -Rowan, he believed- had pointed himself as a blacksmith. But… it was strange. Something inside him told him the man didn't look as a blacksmith. That he should be taller, more muscular, with white hair and… a long beard?

_Need anything forged?... Be careful out there_

He closed his eyes as the memory assaulted him. It seemed he had met another smith in his past life. It was a little unfair to compare both craftsmen when he didn't know one and didn't remember the other, but he had the feeling Rowan couldn't hope to imitate the other man's craft.

Leaving the strange feeling aside, he focused in the town. Now that they were getting close to the forge, several persons came out from the houses. It seemed he was the new attraction, as all of them began to study him and whisper. And again, he felt as an exotic animal or something similar. He knew why the townspeople were curious about him, but to attract the attention of so many people...

Well, maybe not some many people. From his disadvantaged place, he could only count ten or so, mostly women and some men. Not enough considering the number of houses, but still, something inside him felt that more than two or three persons were a _lot _of people.

Eventually, they reached the forge and Rowan left it there with a heavy breath. He didn't know if it was intentional or not, but the man had left him looking at the square and the near trees. He wasn't sure how much time he would need to relearn how to move, but not spending it all looking at a wall was a relieve. He would thank the man when he recovered the ability to talk.

It seemed the curiosity grew too much and as soon as Rowan regained his breath, one of the women approached them. She was young, probably more than the mother -Eli, wasn't it?- and had bright, red hair that reached her shoulders. Blue eyes and a perfect face, maybe not as developed in certain areas as Eli, but very beautiful none the less.

Looking at him with clear curiosity, she finally talked, "Woah, Rowan, where have you found it? It sure looks like a mean piece of armor!"

She ended with a laugh and Rowan replied with one on his own, "Hello to you as well, Karen." the woman stuck out her tongue and the man shook his head, "Actually, it were Eli and the little Anna the ones who found it. After that, she call me so I could have a look."

The redhead nodded and kneeled on front of him, looking at his helmet too close in his opinion, "I see, and what are you going to do with it?"

This time, it was Eli who answered, "The last owner is probably still inside, so Rowan wants to open it and give them a proper burial. But maybe it's enchanted, so we don't know if it's actually possible."

Karen eyes widened, obviously amazed by the enchanted part, but Rowan talked before she could ask anything, "Besides, the armor is good, _too_ good. The fellow was someone important, I am sure of it. It's better that we report it to someone to avoid troubles." he began to take tools from the forge and shook his head, "Hell, for what I have seen, even the Princesses would be interested."

At the mention of the Princesses, the redhead mood dropped, "Oh?" her voice turned cold and with laced with some venom, "Well, they already took half the town for their war, what's an armor to that?"

He blinked. It seemed there was a reason why the town was under-habited after all. These 'Princesses' must have taken anyone who could fight. But if that was the case, calling it 'their war' wouldn't be correct. He didn't remembered any war in his past, but something told him it wasn't so simple. And it seemed the others shared his opinion, Eli sighing and Rowan shaking his head.

"We have already talked about this, Karen." the man started, "This war affect us as well. The battalion they saw was close to us and very big, filled with imps, orcs and even some ogres. The Kuroinu are great, but they can't be everywhere. The Knight Princess asked for people who could fight and everyone who wanted to protect their home, answered. I wanted too, but sadly I am in no condition to fight."

He thought that was debatable, considering he had dragged him from the forest with just pure strength, but maybe he didn't know all the details.

"Even still..." the redhead pouted and looked at her side, her coldness placated by the logic, but resisting to be convinced.

Eli put and hand in her shoulder and smiled at her, "We know you are worried for your father, but you know him better than us. Something like this isn't enough to stop him, he will come back with more stories, you will see."

Karen smiled a little at that and relaxed. After that, the three began to talk about more things. The weather, the wood they would have to gather or how much meat remained from the last hunts. He heard it all, but was more focused in his own thoughts. Imps, orcs, ogres... he didn't recognized those names. For the context, it was obvious they were enemies, but what kind? Another kingdom? Another race? Monsters?

He didn't have an answer, and without the ability to talk, he couldn't ask for them.

However, the conversation had given him new information. From what he had gathered, this new world had its own conflicts and battles. He didn't know how that would affect him, but now this was his world too. Probably he would have to act in the future, for one reason or another.

But first, he had to move again. Now that he could see people moving, his immobility had begun to be very frustrating. Even a little humiliating.

* * *

Some days had passed.

The first one had been interesting. Along the afternoon, Rowan had tried several times to open his armor, grunting every time it hadn't work. From different tools to strange liquids, he had tried a lot. He hadn't mind the first type, but the second had been annoying. The man had poured some kind of oil in his arms and legs before trying to move them. Of course, it hadn't worked, but the problem was the liquid had penetrated the armor between some gaps and drenched him.

It hadn't been a nice experience.

Finally, when the night had come, Rowan had swore very loud and given up. After that, he had gone to his home, ready to sleep. That was a curious think too. He knew what sleeping was and why it was necessary, but he couldn't remember a time when he had slept... or ate. It was these thing that reminded he wasn't normal. That he had burned in an everlasting Fire for more time that he could remember. But if he wasn't human, what was he?

He had passed the night thinking about it. The atmosphere had been very relaxing, and if he couldn't move his neck, he had been able to see a little of the starry sky. With just that little, he had been fascinated by it, and had promised that as soon as he could move, he would past the night looking at all that beautiful sky.

The second day had been very quiet. Rowan had really given up, so he had been in the forge behind him all day, the sound of metal against metal filling the time. He had spent that time trying to regain some kind of motor function, but very unsuccessfully. It hadn't mattered what he tried or felt, his body had refused to move. It had been frustrating, but he already knew it was going to be a long process.

Between tries, he had observed the town and its residents. Even if they were few, they work and voices had filled the surroundings with life, something very new to him. It had been very interesting to see, how the town had woken up and every person had known what to do and where to go. And it had evoked a... relaxing, feeling on him. But he didn't know why.

The only interruption had happened when the first human he had seen in this world had come to him. The little girl -pretty sure her name was Anna- had looked at him with a smile and run to him. After that, Anna had told him about her day, how awesome was that he was now in the town and many stories about it. Behind them, Rowan had laugh with some of the stories, especially when the girl had called him 'Sir Knight', probably thinking she was cute.

It wasn't the first time she had called him that, but now that he had thought about it, it had left very confused. He wasn't a knight, even if he didn't remember his life something told him that was the truth. But... another feeling told him he had _wanted _to be one. He didn't know the reason why, but it was a clear feeling nonetheless.

But it had been strange. She had talked and looked at him as if she had known he was there, that he was more than a empty armor. But had she really known it, or had been just the imagination of a child? He didn't know, but he had enjoyed the talk nonetheless. It had been very refreshing that someone talked _to _him and not _about _him.

Besides, he thought the girl had talked to him because her mother had been busy and she hadn't had anyone else. Because Anna was the only kid he had seen in the town, so she probably had felt a little alone.

The next day had been very similar, Rowan working, the town moving and Anna talking to him. He had started to appreciate it. Having so many thing to see, to learn, when before he only had had the flames and nothing more. He was really liking the change, and had thought, that he wouldn't mind to spend some years just looking at this new world in movement, breathing with life.

But now was a new day, and something was very _wrong_.

He didn't know what, but he could feel something in the air, in his soul. Something bad was about to happen, but given his current condition, he couldn't do anything to avoid it. The worst part, it seemed he was the only one who could feel it. The town woke up as usually, and everyone went to their task without any worry.

But it didn't last, and he hated to be right.

From the line of tress, some shout began to sound. Everyone stopped to look, even the sound of hammer against metal in the forge behind him disappeared. Then, Karen came out from the forest, running. Even from his position he could see the fear and panic in her eyes. As soon as she saw the people looking at her, she shouted with all her strength.

"IMPS!"

Not a second later, several red creatures came out from the forest as well, howling and laughing like mad men. He didn't recognized them, but for the cries of fear from the townspeople, he assumed they were those 'imps'. They were little, taller than Anna but not for much. Red skin with long ears and a long nose. For clothing, they didn't wear more than tattered rags, but in their hands they had daggers and clubs. It was easy to see they hadn't come in peace.

Behind him, he heard Rowan stood up and moved around. Soon, he heard his voice as well, "EVERYONE, RUN! WE CAN'T FIGHT THEM! JUST RUN TO THE OTHER SIDE OF TH-"

A heavy sound interrupted the man's shouts, and not because it was louder. He didn't know how he knew it, but that had been a blow, something big and powerful hitting something that it wasn't. The next second, he saw the flying form of the blacksmith soaring over him.

"ROWAN!"

He didn't know who had shouted, but he shared the feeling. The man flew a little more and then hit the ground, coughing out blood as he grabbed his chest. He was worried about the man, but it was forgotten when he saw the terror appearing in the people's eyes when they looked behind. him. Karen was there and fell to the ground, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Orc..."

He couldn't turn around to see, but it wasn't necessary. The next second, a heavy monster walked around him. It was big, bigger than a normal human. A pig-like face, green skin and bulging muscles. The orc carried a battered axe in his back, tied to some kind of leather armor. It was clear he was stronger than the little imps, and probably some kind of leader. He was proved correct when as soon as the orc grunted, the red creatures moved.

In less than a minute, it was over. There were more than twenty imps, and frozen by the fear, the townspeople had been surrounded before they could escape. The little monsters grouped them in the square, just at the limit of his vision. He could see everyone there, even Anna and Eli, who was hugging the terrified child.

The imps cheered as the orc approached them, and he knew he had to do something. He liked this place, he liked its people, and something inside him shout at him he had to protect them. He wanted to be a knight? That was what a knight would do. He had to _move_. He closed his eyes and focused, giving on order to his body with all his willpower.

Move.

Move!

MOVE!

But it was useless. He had forgotten how to do it. No matter how much he shouted inside his mind, that would change nothing. It was like trying to open his eyes, he needed something instinctive. But what was more instinctive than moving your own body! He had seen it. The girl, the woman, all those people moved without effort. They just wanted to move and their bodies obeyed. But not his. He had forgotten how, he had lost that road between desire and action.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Another shout stopped his train of thought. The orc had caught Eli by her arm and then threw her to the ground. She cried with the impact, but the next second, the thing was over her, trapping both her arms over her head with one of his hands. The other hand took a grip of her clothes, and with a strong move, ripped apart half of them, showing the flesh of her belly and legs. Several cries sounded with the act, but one was stronger than the rest.

"MOMMY!"

Even with his limited vision, he could see how Anna was shouting and trashing against imps. But soon enough, one of them hit her in the head and she fell to the ground. The one who hit her looked at the girl and then smiled with a cruel grin. Before any of the humans could do anything, the monster sat on the girl's back and caught her hair, pulling on it until she cried in pain and looked up, just to where her mother was.

"Anna, No! Release her! Leave her alone!" the woman shouted, rebelling against the orc's hand with all her strength, but to no avail. The thing just grunted and tore the rest of her clothes, exposing her breasts and her nether region.

"Mommy..."

The rest of the humans whimpered and avoided their eyes for a second, knowing very well what was going to happen. The imps knew it as well, but they cheered instead, enjoying the show and anticipating the time for their turn. Maybe the girl was the only one who didn't knew what was going to happen, but she knew the monster was hurting her mother and that was enough to make her cry.

Inside his armor, he just could see as the events happened. How the woman shivered as the orc licked the side of her face, how the thing grinned at her reaction and took his member with his free hand, ready to defile her. And he couldn't do anything, just watch as disgust and anger filled his mind. Because even with his fractured memory, he understood what was going to happen. No matter how much he wanted to not knowing it.

If there were things he would have wanted to forget, rape was one of them.

He had to stop this. He had to do something, anything! He just needed an instinctive action, something that allowed him to move. After that... he... he would do something. Even if he had forgotten everything, he would charge at the monster, punch him, bite him, anything! He wasn't useless! He could help! He could fight-

A electric feeling traveled through his whole body, tensing it and preparing it for something he couldn't understand. A phantom sensation grew in every part of his being. This... this was familiar, he had felt it before. Time and time again, his body had reacted when... when an _enemy _had appeared before him.

Thousands of flashes invaded his mind, showing more beings than what he thought possible. Humans, dogs, rats, birds, insects, drakes, monsters, demons, ghosts, dragons, giants, knights, snakes, crystals, skeletons, trees, statues, legends… _gods_. And with every one of them, he had the same feeling, he did the same thing.

He _fought._

Attack, move, defend, roll, charge, fall, raise, drink and repeat. He saw himself doing the impossible again and again. Moving and acting with a energy he had forgotten, with a knowledge that had been burned away from his mind. Something he had learnt with a lifetime of fights that had been wiped out of his mind.

But his body remembered.

HIs body remembered every battle, every hit, every _death_. Because sometimes, the fall would be too great to recover from it and the body would die. However, that never stopped him, just raising again to fight again. He didn't understand it, but right now it didn't matter. Each death gave him more experience, more drive to win his battles.

Every death, was a scar in his soul reminding him he had been too slow, too careless, too weak. And every scar taught him something, about his enemies, about his weapons and about himself. That life had trained him, integrating every bit of information in his very bones and muscles, to the point that it didn't matter if he remembered how to fight or not.

His body would never forget, could never forget.

Move? Just moving wouldn't save the people in front of him. Just moving wouldn't defeat the monsters that were threatening the place that was his new world. He didn't need to move.

He

Needed

To

_Fight!_

Something happened, and he needed a second to process it. His fingers had contracted, trying to curl around the handles of a sword and shield that weren't there. It wasn't very much, but it was the first movement he had achieved in eons. This was the answer, for him fighting was more instinctive than just moving. There would be time to think about the implications of this, but for now it was just what he needed.

He focused again in the world around him. The humans shouted, the monster cheered and Anna cried. Eli was still looking at her daughter, trying to reassure her with a smile, but even for him it was clear the girl wasn't buying it. The monster above the woman move again, forcing her legs open and getting ready to finish what he had started.

He wouldn't allow it.

Fight.

"No... mom..." the girl sobbed as she was forced to look at what was happening, the imp's grip in her hair still painful.

Fight!

"E-everything is going to be a-all right. Just... just close your eyes, honey. P-please..." Eli said with a broken voice. Even if she wanted to smile, tears began to fall from her eyes. She was doing her very best to barely ignore the monster over her, laughing with a cruel sound as he got in position.

FIGHT!

"MOMMY!" Anna cried again, the other human shouting in desperation as well. The women hugged themselves, knowing they were going to watch their near future.

_FIGHT!_

"I-I love you, Anna..." the woman closed her eyes.

The little girl raised her hand, trying to reach her mother as the monster began to move. "MOOOOOOOOOMY!"

'CRACK'

* * *

A loud sound silenced the whole town. Monster and human alike froze, quickly looking at the source of the sound with a myriad of different feelings. However, they found nothing, just the old armor, still sitting on the ground and looking at the scene with the darkness that filled the helmet. The monsters just ignored it, laughing and forgetting it. The orc scoffed, angry for being interrupted for nothing and just got ready again. But the townspeople keep looking, eyes fixed in the armor.

Because they knew something was different, they knew something had happened. Because the armor's left arm, the one which had rested over its leg, immovable for days, was now on the ground, grabbing the earth with such force that its finger had sunk into it, cracking the zone.

Still frozen by the impossibility, their eyes widened as the other arm moved, falling to the ground as well. Its fingers tried to take a hold of the ground, exerting such strength that the earth broke and the fingers sank into the ground again.

'CRACK'

This time, the monster really tensed at the sound, looking with nervous glances and grabbing their weapons. The leader stood up, forgetting the shivering woman under him as he looked at the armor, his instincts shouting at him to be careful. That was why he saw it moving, just the tiniest vibration of its arms as they took a good hold of the ground. Then, before the frightened eyes of the imps, the armor began to really move, forcing its legs under it until it took a kneeling position.

The humans gasped, finally realizing that the apparently empty armor hadn't been so empty. The red monsters cried in alarm and uneasiness, running to hide behind their leader as their instincts told them the moving thing was dangerous. As the armor finally began to stand, everyone felt some kind of dread at the apparently living piece of metal. Everyone except two: the orc who just saw a new soldier to kill, and Anna, who looked at it with wide eyes and a tiny light of hope shining in them.

With the sudden event, the monster that had been holding her had jumped in fear and had went with the rest of them, trying to find comfort in numbers. Thank to that, Anna was now free. She wanted to run to her mother, but the big monster was still there, and he wouldn't let her come close. However, for now her mother was safe, so she looked at the only glimmer of hope she could find: the black armor that she had affectionately named Sir Knight.

Every bed story her mother had told her came to her mind. Maybe it wasn't white, but the black metal still shined with an impossible gleam. And he hadn't arrived in a imposing horse, but he had confronted the evil just in their hour of need, like every hero she had heard off. A larger-than-life hero who brought hope to the people and fear to the monsters.

And for a scared, little girl, right now a hero was exactly what she needed.

"P-PLEASE!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her, but she was too focused on the black figure to notice it, "PLEASE, HELP US! S-SAVE US FROM THE MONSTERS! Please Sir Knight…" she choked and sobbed with new tears, but finally regained her strength, "PLEASE! SAVE MY MOMMY!"

The townspeople looked at her with pity. Even with the sudden movement of the armor, they still thought they were doomed, but could understand the hope of a little girl who wanted to be with her mother. The imps sneered at her, but none of them was brave enough to go to her with the unknown threat still there. The orc didn't even look at her, not taking his eyes from the new soldier.

The black armor didn't react. It didn't look at her nor said anything. It just stood there, as if it had become a statue again. But Anna didn't doubt, didn't take her eyes from her hero. And then, after the longest second of her life, the black armor began to move again. Slowly walking towards the big monster and her mother, the clanking of metal overpowering every other sound in the town.

* * *

He had wanted to nod, had wanted to say something to reassure the crying girl, but he was doing his very best to just move... no, not move. He was _approaching_ the enemy, slowly and careful, as he had always done. He had to constantly remember he was in a fight or his body would stop answering him. This was the only way he could do something. Ready to fight a new enemy, left arm holding a shield that wasn't there and right arm preparing a strike with what he supposed it should have been a sword.

It wasn't ideal, but it would have to be enough.

As he kept approaching him, the monster grunted at him with a deep and almost animal voice, "Who are you? You don't smell like a human, just smell like metal and ashes."

This surprised him. The only enemies that talked to him had been humans, but it seemed this new world had still more differences to show him. However, it didn't matter. He couldn't speak, so if the orc wanted an answer, he would be severely disappointed. They had attacked, and now he would defeat them, protect the ones who can't protect themselves, that was his duty as knight. He would protect his new little piece of world and the people that lived in it.

After some seconds, the orc understood he wasn't going to answer and grunted again, moving his obese body to intercept him with his bare fists. He could see an axe behind the enemy, but it seemed a simple armored human wasn't worthy of it. That, or the monster was more stupid that he had thought.

When they were just some meters afar, the pig-like being roared a battle cry and charged at him, arm raised to deliver a crippling blow. The humans gasped and cried as the imps cheered their leader. The steps of the orc shook the ground, but he wasn't worried. He had seen stronger and bigger enemies charging at him -an armored boar coming to his mind- and he had defeated them all. With that thought, his body reacted. He bent his knees, lowered his center of mass and raised his shield to-

Oh right. He hadn't a shield.

The fist struck him in the chest, the impact forcing him to take a step back. The humans winced, knowing very well what that fist could to the fragile human body. The monster grinned, the power behind that blow had been enough to break stones. Luckily for him, his armor was stronger than simple stones. An unknown to him, so was his body.

The next instant, he recovered from the impact and resumed his stance, just a little worse for wear. This was getting complex. If he tried to fight the orc using a sword without _actually _having a sword, he would never connect a hit. He needed a weapon to finish him, but the only one he could see was the axe in the monster's back. If he wanted it, he first needed to stun or knock down him. But how...?

A sudden memory assaulted him, and had he been able to control his facial muscles, he would have grinned. With a quick movement, he 'took' the big shield with two hands and got ready. The orc was still, probably dumbfounded when his fist had failed to make him a bloody pulp. But that was a mistake, he shouldn't be astonished for something so simple.

He had felt worse.

He could _do _worse.

When he moved again, the monster reacted, but it was too late. With a powerful step, he got close and 'bashed' him with his great shield. It probably would have been more impressive if he really had had a shield, but the hit of his arms was enough to make him fly. The enemy cried in pain and fell to the ground, rolling several times before stopping upside down, holding his chest in pain. It was his chance and he wasn't going to let it pass.

With a heavy sprint, he ran to the fallen orc and took the axe before he could react. Luckily for him, it seemed he had needed to change weapons in the past in the middle of a fight. That, and he apparently knew how to use an axe, his arm and hand changing position automatically to the new style of combat. Now he just needed a shield and he wouldn't seem so strange with the empty arm holding nothing.

The enemy finally regained his breath and looked at him, hate and anger filling his eyes. With another beastly roar, he charged again while standing up, ignoring any sense of defense as he only wanted to crush the armored soldier. But for said armored soldier, the movement was clumsy and predictable. Another image of the armored boar flashed in his mind and with a sudden step he moved to her left, avoiding the wild monster at the same time he raised the axe to slash him.

The orc saw it, and even in maddened state, he raised his right arm to defend himself. He wasn't worried. He had lived for a while, fought many battles, and every scar in his body showed that puny humans hadn't the strength to cut through his hard skin, no with an old axe at least.

So when the rusty weapon not only cut his skin, but muscle and bone as well until severing his arm, the following shock wasn't entirely caused by the pain and blood lose.

All the witnesses froze, not believing what had happened. The first disbeliever was the orc, who fell to his knees while looking at his severed limb, too shocked to react. And he wouldn't give him time. If he had learnt something for those flashes, it was he couldn't stop until every enemy was dead. So with a swift move, he attacked again, a quick and powerful horizontal slash that beheaded his enemy before he could even grunt.

The silence returned to the town while everyone tried to process what had happened. Then, little by little, the townspeople began to look at the scene with a cautious expression. Too afraid to really hope, but at the same time, desiring with all their soul that the moving armor could really save them.

The remaining monsters were in the other end of the spectrum, beginning to feel the terror grow as the head of their leader fell to the ground with a thud. Because they had run and hidden behind the orc, now they were isolated against the armor, the woman and the other humans behind the strange thing that had killed a powerful orc with disturbing ease. To recapture the women, they would have to get through him, and obviously, none of them wanted to be the first to try.

They were more and they were fast, but they weren't very brave.

However, he didn't give them time to plan. When he was confident the corpse wouldn't move and attack him -it seemed it wouldn't be the first time it happened to him-, he began to approach the red creatures, ready to finish the fight while his body still obeyed him. The metal of his armor clanked as he kept walking, slowly, axe and 'shield' ready.

But the imps saw something very different.

For them, the figure approaching was little by little turning into a nightmare. The black armor who had slew a powerful orc as if it was a normal task, who had received a killing blow and just had shrugged it off as if it was nothing. In their eyes filled of fear, the black metal turned even darker, every edge of the armor getting sharper. The smell of ashes invaded their noses and they could almost _feel _the flames behind the nightmare. Then, they looked at the helmet, stared at the Abyss that dwelled inside...

And the Abyss stared back.

"Re-retreat!" one of them shouted, his voice filled with panic.

The one who had shouted the order wasn't a leader nor had the respect of the others, but he had said just what everyone of them wanted to hear. With fearful cries, all the imps ran away, leaving behind daggers and clubs that would only slow them down.

For him, it was the strangest sight he had ever seen. Never a enemy had run away from him, at least not really. Sometimes they had run, but always to take a better position or to lead him to a trap. This was the first time he saw the back of enemies as they ran for their lives, filled with fear. It was strange, but useful nonetheless. He was confident in his power, but not in his body. As the little monsters disappeared between the trees, not a sign that they would come back, he relaxed.

When they had run away far enough, their cries got muffled until completely disappearing and the silence returned once again to the town. It kept like this for a little while, the humans still trying to process what had happened, how they had been saved. But when they did, all hell broke loose. Cheers and shouts of happiness erupted behind him, interrupted by the occasional sob and the sound of steps and movement. At least, until the voice that had given the drive to move, sounded again.

"MOMMY!"

Focusing again, he turned back, forcing himself to believe he was doing it to making sure the sounds weren't a new enemy. It even had been easier than before, as he remembered some sensations from when he had fought. Maybe, now that he had felt his muscles move on their own, he would be able to do it himself. It was a interesting theory, but there would be time to experiment. Now, he just wanted to see what was in front of him.

Because Anna had run to his mother, hugging her with all the force a child could muster as tears kept falling from her eyes. Eli was no better, returning the hug and the tears, whispering shooting and comforting words to her daughter. Both had tears and they were still affected by what had happened, but now, little smiles appeared in their faces as they reassured each other with their presence.

The two weren't the only ones he could see. Behind them, the whole town was moving, hugging each other and making sure everyone was all right. An old man he didn't know the name of, approached the laying figure of Rowan, and after some seconds he shouted, asking for help to move him. Another man came to help and when they move him, the blacksmith complained, not entirely conscious, but not dead. As the old man began to treat his wounds, he hoped for the better.

Finally, Karen came to the mother a daughter before him, giving a blanket to the older so she could cover herself. Eli thank her and they exchange tentative smiles, but with the movement they finally noticed him. Both women looked at him with an unreadable emotion, not knowing what to say or do. But the little girl didn't have that problem.

Getting up with some difficulty, Anna looked at him and then bowed a little, "Thank you! Thank you, Sir Knight! Thank you for helping us, thank you for saving us!" then she looked up, a bright smile in her face despite the tears, "Thank you for saving my Mommy. I-I knew you were a real hero!"

She left him astounded. He wasn't a hero, he knew that. A heavy feeling in his chest told him he had never been able to really save someone in the past. But the child's words resonated inside him. The heavy feeling got a little lighter and he felt... warm. It was a wonderful feeling, and even if he didn't share the child's view of him, he could enjoy the feeling for a little while.

With every ounce of willpower he had in his body, remembering every sensation from the fight, he focused in just one thing. And then, with a titanic effort, his neck moved, giving the girl a nod. Trying to convey all he wanted to say with that little gesture. If the growing smile in Anna's face was anything to go by, he achieved it a little.

He noticed the two adults looked at scene with fascination, but he hadn't the strength to move anymore. It was amazing how much effort he needed to just move his neck, but it was a promising start. Soon, he would be able to move freely, and with that freedom he could do anything. He was no longer chained to the flames, burning for an unknown reason. Now, he in a new place, a new world, and thanks to that he could live again.

He had burned, but it seemed he had some embers left.

And he wouldn't waste this chance, he wouldn't waste his new opportunity. He didn't know what was his future in this new land, but he didn't care.

He had the freedom and the time to see it happen, and for now, that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. God. I didn't expect so much attention! I am very glad you like my story, guys! So here is the second chapter. I hope you will enjoy it as well!**

**But first, something that I realized I should have said in the first note. I haven't seen Kuroinu (manga or anime), so all the information comes from other fanfics and the fandom wiki of Kuroinu (amazing what you can find). So sorry if I make some mistakes about the world or the characters.**

**And now the important thing: the reviews. I don't know how to do it. I should answer every of them in this notes? Replying by PM? I don't know, so for now I am going to talk about them in general and about some points. If you think another option is better, please tell me. I am open to suggestion.**

**First, thank you all for your interest and support! I am really happy for it and I am glad that you decided to write a review. Really, thank you! And for the points:**

**-Who the oc is. I thought it could be guessed with the flashbacks, but if not, sorry for that. It's not a secret. Our friend the armor is the chosen undead (as we can read in this chapter) so I hope no one is dissapointed he is not the ashen one (I am currently playing dark souls 3, so I don't know enough of the stroy to use him).**

**-The equipement. For the one who was worry, you can relax. He will have his inventory in the future, but not for now. It would be too overpowered XD**

**-The armor. I was going to use the cover image to show it, but then I forgot it. But I like the idea of you guys trying to guess it, so I won't for now. As a clue, the armor is a set of the game, so I hope that helps.**

**-Undead lullaby. I looked for the song and really liked! So thank you for that.**

**And I think that's it. So now, read, review and I hope you can enjoy it.**

* * *

"So, it can move after all, eh? Not that I mind, though."

Rowan's voice was filled with a tone of jest, apparently very happy that he had been wrong and the armor could move and fight. The blacksmith was standing before him, heavily bandaged and with his left arm in a sling, but refusing to sit down and rest like the old man had ordered him. As soon as Rowan had woken up, he had asked what had happened and then practically run to him, wanting to see it with his own eyes.

He supposed it was normal. The man had been knocked out when the attack started. So he probably had expected the worst when he had woken up, but had only found alleviated faces and a beheaded orc. Hearing they had been saved by a supposedly empty armor had had to be hard to accept. He knew it because he had seen the reluctance to believe it in the man eyes, but soon, that reluctance had been pushed away and replaced with pure gratitude.

And it wasn't just Rowan. A little after the battle, the town had begun to recover some kind of normalcy. Healing the wounded, checking for any damage to the houses and simply comforting each other. But every now and then, one or two persons would stop before him, looking with a mixture of confusion, fear, relief and gratitude. Some of them had even given him a shy 'thank you', but had soon averted their eyes and returned to what they had been doing.

He could understand it. He was strange, a incognita. He had saved them, but after such trauma it was normal to distrust everyone and everything. Specially a moving armor who shouldn't be able to move. It was the normal behavior, even Eli and Karen had maintained some distance, not knowing if they could trust him. It was the natural reaction, something he could understand.

And that made Anna's reaction even more surprising.

"I agree." Karen spoke and looked a little over his head, a teasing smile in her face, "After seeing it just sitting in the forge for days, it was hard to believe the old piece of armor could really move."

He wanted to laugh. The woman couldn't know how fitting the title 'old piece of armor' was for him, he was eons old at least. But laughing or just talking was still beyond his capacities. He would need to practice, but at least it seemed he now could move if he needed it. That was more than what he had had yesterday. Baby steps.

But someone wasn't amused by the name.

"Of course he can move! And he isn't just an old armor!" the voice above him replied with conviction, its owner then looked at the blacksmith, "You should have seen it, Rowan! Sir Knight just moved to stand up and the monsters ran in fear! Then he faced the big monster and BAM! It was slayed before we could blink!"

Perched on his shoulders, Anna moved her arms with energy, trying to describe the fight, but stopping when she almost lost the equilibrium and grabbed his helmet before she could fall. The girl blinked, and when she was sure she wouldn't fall, she giggled. Eli fretted at his side, ready to catch her daughter if something happened. The woman finally sighed, knowing Anna wouldn't move from her new seat no matter what she said.

A little after he had nodded to the girl, she had approached him shyly until she was standing just beside his leg. With his head pointing to the front, he couldn't see the girl, but hadn't been too worried about it. At least, until Anna had started to pat his armor in several places. Her mother had given her a warning, but it seemed his lack of reaction had been enough to ignore her mother words.

The next second, before the adults could react, Anna had climbed to his shoulders, using the gaps and edges of his armor as handholds. Eli and Karen had almost had a heart attack at this, quickly standing up and running to him. They had moved around him, apprehension and fear in her eyes. However, after of minute without any movement or complain from him, they eventually had relaxed. They still had looked at him with mixed emotions, but when Anna had begun to laugh and shout how tall she was now, they couldn't help but smile at the scene.

After that, the two women hadn't been so reluctant to approach him.

So much, that they had left Anna alone with him while Karen went with Eli to find her new clothes. The girl had been delighted about it, using the time to thank him again and tell how cool he had been. It had been strange. He hadn't know what to do, after all, he hadn't enough control to take the girl from his shoulders safely.

Besides. It was... nice, to see the girl showing such affection for him. He had the feeling it was the first time this happened to him, not only in this life but it the previous as well.

A loud laugh returned him to the conversation, "Yes, I am sure it was a great feeling, seeing the hero slay the demon." Rowan approached him and with his good arm, ruffled Anna's hair, "A simple orc was nothing to him, wasn't it?"

The little girl nodded with conviction and the adults chuckled with her reaction. Mentally, he chuckled as well. The orc had been easy once he had grabbed the axe. He knew he had fought stronger enemies, so that hadn't surprised him. What had surprised him, was what happened after he kill him. He had sensed... something, entering his body. It had been strange, unnerving, almost disgusting...

And natural. As natural for him as breathing.

He really didn't know what had happened, but something told his it was important, _very _important. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the rest of the conversation. However, a sudden hint of fear in one of the voices interrupted the others and returned him to the real world. It was Karen's.

"Wait, do you hear that?"

Some seconds after, they could hear what she was talking about. It was still a faint sound, but growing closer with each second. Every person in the town tensed, the recent event making them fear the worst. He was no different, every muscle in his body prepared to fight as he grabbed the axe with more strength than needed.

No waiting to see the owner of the noise, he kneeled. Before, he had raised from a kneeling position, so it seemed the opposite came to him with ease, something he was thankful for. Above him, Anna yelped at the sudden motion, but grabbing his helmet again she didn't fall. Luckily for him, Eli understood his intention and quickly reached for her daughter, taking her from him and hugging her with force as they moved behind him.

If he was going to fight, he couldn't do it with a girl in his shoulders.

Eli's actions snapped the frozen townspeople. In a blink, everyone was behind him, looking at the distance with growing panic. Maybe they didn't fully trust him, but it was easy to remember who had fought for them. Rowan was the only one who didn't hide behind him, remaining at his side and looking with determined eyes. He wanted to berate the man, telling him he couldn't do anything wounded, but again, talking wasn't possible for him.

Some seconds more and the sound grew to a heavy noise, like quick and powerful steps. It was distinctive, but he couldn't recall what it was. However, some of the people blinked at it, recognizing it. Then, Rowan gave him the answer.

"Horses?"

He... kind of remembered what a horse was. They were animals, used for helping in several task and specially as a mean of transport. Nothing more came to his mind, but for the changing expressions of the people around him, they meant something more.

Behind the houses he began to see a cloud of dust approaching them. When it got a bit closer, he was able to see the animals and, more importantly, their riders. They were humans, clothed with armors and weapons, and with the sight, the townspeople began to breath relieved, some of them laughing about how they had been unnecessary afraid. With that, he finally understood.

They were a defensive force, soldiers and allies of this town.

With the realization, he relaxed, followed by everyone around him. Rowan let out a big breath and began to walk to where the horses were coming, rubbing his neck with his good arm and looking at the cloud with an unreadable face.

"A bit too late... but better than never, I guess."

He didn't had time to ponder the man's words as the horses finally reached them. The soldiers looked bruised and tired, but no more than the horses, some of them breathing so strong that he was afraid the animals would faint where they stood. But ignoring their supposed fatigue, one of the man jumped down from his horse and began to look at the group of people with frantic eyes.

"KAREN!" the man's shout was loud and hard, but he could hear the note of fear in his voice.

Hearing it, the redhead that was behind him took a step aside and looked at the man, blinking with disbelief, "Dad?"

The man eyes zeroed in on the girl with lighting speed, "KAREN!"

Finally understanding it wasn't some kind of hallucination, the woman gasped and ran towards the man, "DAD!"

The two embraced with almost desperation, Karen's eyes already filled with tears. With the emotive scene, more and more people began to shout names as well, repeating the reunion with more hugs, laughs and tears. After a little, he finally understood these soldiers weren't just a defensive force. They were all the townspeople who had gone to the battle.

"Well, it seems we hadn't to worry after all. I am glad."

A feminine voice cut through the noise and everyone looked at the owner. He couldn't see them, but he could hear the different gasps of surprise from the crowd. With some reverence, they began to move to the sides, clearing a path for the mysterious person. Then, the whispers started.

"The Queen of Mercenaries..."

"It's her."

"A Princess Knight."

He blinked. So she was one of those Princess Knight, and he could admit the woman moved with the confidence and behavior of a leader. She had red, neck-length hair and light skin. An impressively voluptuous figure hidden by a red shirt and blue pants held by a belt with two swords strapped to it. Her red eyes kept glancing around the town, stopping on him as she tilted her head with curiosity.

He could see by her stance, that the woman was well versed in battle, and not only for the swords. Added to the respect her presence created, it was easy to see why they called her a 'Princess Knight'. However... something told him that for a princess, she was too... small?

_~ Oh Chosen Undead. Thou hath journey'd far ~_

He shivered with the flash of memory, contradictory feelings battling inside him, but he didn't know why. That woman from his memories was clearly important, had brought him solace and purpose when he had needed them the most. But at the same time, he felt... betrayed?

Before he could understand those feelings, a new voice broke him from his train of thoughts, "I told you, the chance of the running monsters coming to this town was minimal."

"But better safe than sorry, don't you think?"

The two new voices were from two women, following the Princess Knight and with a little group of soldiers with them. The first to talk was a tall woman with black, long hair and a serious expression. She wore blue robes and what seemed as a staff in her hand. The second, was as tall, but inside a full set of armor except for the helmet. Short, blond hair and a easy smile that could almost hide the big sword on her back.

And of course the two of them were very beautiful... Now that he think about it, had he seen a woman in this new world that wasn't an astounding beauty?

...

Strange.

While he was lost in thought, the Princess Knight had turned to the two woman, "Sorry, Sera, but I am with Elena in this. Better lose some time than lose a town to the Dark Queen's forces."

The robed woman -Sera, it seemed- nodded a little while the blonde -Elena- smiled to their leader. Said leader then turned to the crowd and began to talk with a loud but clear voice.

"Ok. So as you can see, I am Maia, one of the Princess Knights and the asshole that took some of your men and women to fight with me." the townspeople fidgeted nervously with her words, but she didn't stop, "And I am sorry about that, but it was necessary. However, I am proud to say that your town surely produce some tough bastards, because all of them have returned today with just minor wounds from our victory against the enemy!"

The mentioned 'bastards' raised their arms and cheered with loud shouts, soon joined by the two women and the other soldiers. Maia just grinned with the reaction and resumed her speech.

"Yeah, those little monsters will think twice before fighting us again. And now, about the sudden arrival, I just can say your people were worried about you all." the townspeople looked at her with confusion, "When it was obvious we were going to win, some of the enemy forces ran away, and one of the running squads was seen coming to your direction. That was when your people freaked out and took the horses, forcing me to go after them to make it seem as my orders and save them from being hunted and killed for deserting."

She said the last a part with hard eyes, focused on some of them, and even if they looked away with a bit of shame, it was clear that they would do the same again without a second thought. Maia could see it as well, and sighed.

"Well, the battle was almost over and I can understand your reason, so there will be no punishment. Just be happy that you were with me and not with Claudia or Alicia. I am personally happy that it was just a scare and nothing happened."

Several breaths of relief could be heard after her words. It seemed they were really afraid of the possible punishment. However, before they could relax, Rowan coughed into his good hand, gathering the attention of all the presents.

"I... Thank you very much for you mercy, Princess, but I am afraid that something _did _happen."

After his words, everyone focused on something at his side. It seemed, with the tearful reunion and explanations, no one had noticed it. But now, the presence of a beheaded, dead orc was painfully evident. Really, it was hard to believe this was the first time they had seen the body. The townspeople had wanted to move it, but there had been more important things to do at the moment.

The soldiers gasped and even Maia looked surprised, "What the hell?"

"We were attacked." Rowan continued, "A group of imps and a orc. We couldn't do anything." he clenched his fist remembering the events, "Fortunately, we were saved before any irreparable damage could be done, thank the Goddess for that."

With those words, all the ones who had lived those moments turned to him almost unconsciously. And even he could see the gleam of gratitude flashing in their eyes. Maia and the others noticed it, now finally looking at him and processing that the strange armor shouldn't be here. That, and that he apparently was the one who had saved the town from the orc.

If the grateful looks weren't enough to guess it, the bloodied axe still in his hand was probably a definitive clue.

Finally, Maia approached him with a big smile in her face, "I knew I saw something strange when we arrived, but I am thankful for it." she gave him a long look, appreciating how much taller than her he was and whistled, "Damn, you are huge, and that's a badass piece of armor, not talking about the _horns_! But I digress." she shook her head and turned serious, "Now, as one of the Princess Knights, I thank you in the name of the Seven Shield Alliance. You have our gratitude for your services protecting Eostia."

Then, she gave him a little bow, just a light movement of her head, but showing her respect for him nonetheless. Sera and Elena did it as well, followed by all the soldiers and the townspeople that hadn't been there to protect their loves ones. He knew that would change when they discovered he wasn't just a traveling soldier, but for now it was nice to being appreciated.

"Well, now that that's done," Maia looked at him, all the previous seriousness substituted by an obvious excitement, "You can tell me what a lonely knight like you was doing in these lands. Where are you from, big guy?"

He tensed. Of course she wanted to talk with him. The problem was he _couldn't _talk. When the silence continued for a while, the Princess Knight blinked at him, the women behind her narrowing their eyes at his 'disrespect'. Luckily for him, before things could escalate, Rowan came to his help.

"Ah, lady Maia?" the woman turned to him, "I am afraid he can't answer you. At least..." the blacksmith looked at him with doubt, "I _think _he can't answer, but he has surprised me before."

"Mmm? What are you saying? Why not?" she asked, not offended, just confused.

"It's... it's a long story."

* * *

After that, Rowan had given a quick explanation of how they had found him, how he couldn't be alive -it seemed there was no humanoid race in this world that could survive being years immobile with no food or water- and how he had finally moved to save Eli. With each new sentence from the blacksmith, the people's vision of him had kept changing, from gratitude to curiosity, fear and amazement. All except Maia's, who had never moved from exited and very curious.

After that, there had been a tense moment when the topic of what to do with him had come up. However, Maia had quickly alleviated the tension, saying they could talk about that tomorrow. That today was a day to celebrate their victory and the safe return of half the town. Everyone had agreed with her and soon every person available was helping, using the last hours of sunlight to prepare a improvised party.

So after a little while, the whole town, with the addition of Maia and her group, were in the square, seated around a big fire and drinking to their heart's content. It seemed food couldn't be wasted, but beer was fairly abundant. They had laughed and sung with terrible voices, but it was easy to see how it alleviated the souls of the attack victims. Inwardly, he smiled.

Eli and Anna had been the first to retire, the woman saying they had had enough emotions for one day. Anna had protested, but by that point, the little girl couldn't maintain her eyes open. Even so, she had looked at him and waved good night. With a little effort, he had nodded to the girl, returning the gesture.

Several persons had freaked out at that and spilled their beers, but Anna had laughed at the chaos, so he thought it had been a good thing.

After that, he had remained there, standing and observing the party while the flames' light was reflected in his armor and the fire reminded him of her not-so-far past.

One time, Maia had tried to persuade him to sit with them, but he had politely refused with his silence. The redhead had pouted, but it seemed he hadn't being offended, soon recovering and laughing as she had returned with her group. He didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't drink nor talk. What could he add to the party? Besides, someone had to keep their guard up in case something bad happened...

And that was the only reason. He was _not_ afraid of not being able to stand up if he sit down, no sir.

Finally, the party ended. The townspeople returned to their homes and the military group took something from the horses and built some kind of simple tents. Well, most of them did. The ones who were too drunk to move just passed out on the ground. He just waited until everyone left, and then did what he had wanted to do since the first night.

With some effort -but less than before, he happily noted-, he moved his neck and looked at the sky. The sight made him lost his breath. The night sky was filled with stars, like fireflies flying around him. It was beautiful, and he thought it was the first time he had the opportunity to see it.

However, he couldn't appreciate it for long. After a while, he heard steps coming at him. They were faint and muffled, but he could heard them nonetheless. Fearing a new attack, he quickly looked down, but only found the form of Anna, looking at him with a shy expression and a blanket and pillow in her hands. He blinked, confused, but the little girl just stood there, looking at him from time to time but always averting her eyes. Finally, she gathered her courage and talk.

"H-hi, Sir Knight. I... i-it's stupid but... C-can I sleep here with you?" she asked very quickly, hugging the pillow in her arms and almost hiding her face with it, "I-I had a nightmare..."

He blinked again, but he could see the traces of recent tears in her cheeks, and with that he understood. The child had suffered a terrible experience, it was normal if she had nightmares about it. However, why had she come to him and not to his mother? He didn't understand it, but it seemed the girl understood his question, looking at her home and then shaking her head.

"No, I... You are a hero, s-so I thought that you could... protect me from the nightmares?" she said it with a shy voice, filled with innocence and looking at him with a little smile. But soon she lost it, sadness invading her face, "A-and I didn't want to wake her. She deserves to sleep. She was the one they... M-mommy was..."

With growing terror, he could see as new tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to fall with each new second. He had to do something, and fast. Praying that he would be able to stand up later, he seated down, leaving the axe at his side. Anna looked at him, confused, but with a big effort, he opened his arms a little and the girl understood.

He wasn't sure if it would work, but her mother had reassured her with hug, hadn't she?

In an instant, she was on him, hugging him with all the strength a child could muster, and whispered in his chest, "T-thank you."

He nodded again. She was welcome.

He wasn't able to return the hug, but Anna didn't minded. Soon, she put the pillow in his chest and curled against him. He was pretty sure it was impossible the girl found the position comfortable, but if that was she needed, he would gave it to her. After a little, she closed her eyes and covered herself with the blanket.

"I knew it." she murmured with a sleepy tone, "You are very warm."

Warm? He didn't think a metallic armor could be warm, but soon Anna was deep asleep, so he would take her word for it. He looked at the girl resting against him. It was strange, how she could find peace at his side. He had to admit, in these few days he had grown fond of the little girl, enjoying her laughs and smiles. She surely was too cute, but beyond that, she really made him feel... warm.

"I should have known she was here."

The new voice surprised him, but he knew the owner, so he kept himself for doing a sudden move and awakening Anna. Slowly, he looked up and found Eli, looking at the two of them with eyes full of relief.

"She almost scared me to death when I woke up and she wasn't in her bed. So... thank you, for keeping an eye on her."

He didn't move. He hadn't done anything, just sit down and letting the girl use him a big, stuffed toy. But his lack of reaction caused a reaction in the woman he didn't expect. Eli sighed, exasperated and began to rub her face.

"This... this is ridiculous. I-I don't know how to talk to you, if I _can _talk to you. I mean, I don't know if you are _alive_." she shook her head and sighed again, "Can you even understand me?"

That was a easy one, so careful to not wake Anna, he nodded once.

The woman blinked, "You-you nodded? Are you saying you really can understand me?" another nod, "Whoa. I-I mean, I didn't expect that. Can... can you talk?"

Well, the obvious answer was no, but when he tried to shook his head, his neck remained frozen. So, he could move his neck to nod but not to say no? What kind of logic was that!? He tried again but to no avail. After a full minute of silence, Eli tilted her head.

"That's... that's a no? A maybe?" he couldn't do anything but nod, so he remained still. Finally, she sighed, "It... it doesn't matter. Maybe it will be easier this way, at least you can understand me. I... I wanted to say sorry, for being distant and cold before, even if you had just saved me. I-I was afraid. I didn't know who or _what_ you were, so kept my distance. But of course, Anna didn't, and you let her, being her rock when she needed. I... I am so sorry."

This time he really wanted to shook his head, to reassure her that she hadn't done anything wrong. It was the normal reaction, it was Anna the one who had surprised him. He didn't blame her for it. However, he couldn't say anything, just wait as the woman breathed and regained her words.

"But, more than apologizing, I... I wanted to say thank you." she smiled a little, "I decided I won't be afraid of you anymore. Who you are, what you are, nothing of that matters. What matters is what you did for us. So thank you. Thank you for saving the town, thank you for saving me, but first and foremost," she looked directly at his eyes, tears welling up in hers, "Thank you for saving Anna."

After that, she kneeled to the ground and began to rub Anna's head. He just observed the scene in silence, amazed at the myriad of emotions he could see in Eli eyes as she looked at her daughter. Positive and beautiful emotions mixed with a worry and fear greater than any other. With her hand still in Anna's hair, she began to talk.

"I don't know if you know... well, I don't know if you can know things, but this country is in war. Has been for many centuries. Humans against the queen of the dark elves, Olga Discordia. But she uses monster for her armies, and said monsters just want to eat, kill and rape, usually using women to satisfy those three needs." she shivered and hug herself hard, some tears failing from her eyes, "Anna's father... we lost him to this war. I think she barely remembers him, she was too little then, but she know why he didn't come back, why he never will. And if she had lost me as well..."

He feared she was going to break down and really cry, but after some seconds she took a big breath and calmed herself, "The troops were coming, they probably would have arrived in time to save her, but probably I would be beyond salvation at that point. And that would have kill her." she closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to erase those thoughts, "She is just a little girl, she shouldn't have to experience this cruel reality. I wish she could grow in a world free of this horrible war. But I am just a me, I can only protect her so much, no matter how hard I try."

Then she looked up at him, the light of gratitude and hope shining in her eyes, "But today... you did it. You protected her from the war, you kept the monster away from corrupting her soul. Even now, in her dreams, I know she feel safe because you are here. So again, thank you. Thank you for protecting her from the darkness of this world. Thank you... for protecting her innocent smile for a little more."

After that, a smiled appeared in her face, one that was so alike Anna's that it was impossible to say they weren't mother and daughter. But Eli's smile didn't completely reached her eyes, still shadowed by fear and worry for Anna. But beyond that, he was convinced she was afraid as well. She was the one who had been attacked, the one who had been almost _raped_. She couldn't forget that in less than a day. He was moved by her apology and gratitude, and now wanted to reassure her, protect her the same way she believed he had protected Anna.

...

Well, it had worked with the daughter.

With careful precision to avoid disturbing Anna's sleep, he moved his other arm, opening a little of space between his legs and looked at the woman. She looked at him with confusion, then blinked in realization, and finally chuckled, covering her mouth with one hand to avoid making noise.

"So, you offer me to sleep in your arms even if we know each other for less than a week? Oh my, how bold of you, Sir Knight." she said with a teasing smile, cleaning some tears with her finger. Then she froze and looked at him, "If you don't mind it. The name Sir Knight, I mean. I know Anna called you that in a whim, but it seems, I don't know... fitting."

He blinked at the sudden change of topic. The name was childish and inexact, but he nodded before he could really think about it. He couldn't help it, he really liked the name. Her smile softened and she nodded as well.

"Sir Knight then. I..." she bit her lip and remained in silence for some minutes, pondering her options. Finally, she shook her head with a smile he couldn't decipher, "I think I will humbly accept you offer. But only as long as you behave like a gentleman."

He didn't know how to reply to the last part, but it seemed she wasn't expecting any. Being careful of the child already curled against him, Eli sat against him, using the big pillow Anna had brought with her. Looking at the girl, she took her and wrapped her arms around her. Anna let out a little sound but didn't wake up. When she was happy with the position, she relaxed against him.

"How strange." she whispered as she hugged Anna and closed her eyes, "You are... warm. As if you have been close to the fire for a little. It's... nice."

He inwardly smiled. Yeah, definitely mother and daughter.

After a couple of minutes, he could hear Eli's soft and spaced breathing, so he supposed she was already asleep. She... really had told him a lot. Not only about Anna and her, but of this world as well. He already knew about the war thanks to some conversation he had heard, but knowing it had lasted for centuries... he couldn't imagine it. He couldn't do anything about it, but at least he had protected these people from it.

He looked at the two girls sleeping against him and softly nodded, basking in the warm feeling. Even if he was again seated on the ground, this night was better than the other ones at the forge. And for many reasons.

Looking up to the starry sky again, he relaxed and decided to enjoy the moment and forget about everything else. There would be time for that tomorrow.

* * *

In one of the tents, Maia, Elena and Sera were seated in a circle, preparing to sleep. But first, there was a subject they needed to talk about.

"So," the Princess Knight started, "What we have about our friend, the big bad armor?"

Elena snorted at the name, but Sera just sighed, used to her leader antics, and looked at her, "It's hard to say. I studied it a little during the party, but the results of the analysis are… strange. It probably is a magical, combat golem, but I can't confirm the magical part."

Maia blinked, "What do you mean?"

"It has some kind of power, that I assure you. But it's not magic. At least, not one I know of. It was like... a flame, burning and moving..." Sera's eyes unfocused for a moment, but she soon shook her head, "Whatever that armor is, there is definitely some kind of power moving it, but I can't say if the metal in enchanted or there is something inside. If you want my opinion, I would be cautious. For what we know, it could be one of the Dark Queen experiments with dark magic."

The Princess Knight rubbed her chin, pondering it. It was possible, but she believed it wasn't the case. However, before she could talk, Elena said her opinion.

"I disagree." the blonde said with conviction, "I have been asking the townspeople, and it's like the blacksmith said. They found the armor in the forest some days ago, abandoned and with plants growing over it. So it's safe to say, it has been there for some years at least. Then it didn't move a finger for days until today, when the running squad attacked the town. The orc took the woman, her daughter cried for help and with that," she snapped her fingers, "the armor awoke and beheaded a big orc as if it was nothing. Not the behavior of a dark experiment, don't you think?"

Sera nodded to her friend, accepting her point. For her part, Maia agreed with Elena. If the armor truly was some kind of combat golem, the Dark Queen wouldn't have left it in the middle of the forest to rot. Olga Discordia was many things, but sadly, stupid wasn't one of them.

But beyond that, Elena had mentioned what had been in her head since they had first heard the tale.

"For now, I want to believe the big guy is a friend and not some kind of trap, but we will keep an eye on him nonetheless." she said it while looking at Sera, the mage nodding at her words, "But before that, I think we should discuss _why_ started to move then. Why just then and not before?"

Silence reigned in the tent for several seconds. Then Elena blinked and looked at her leader, "The reason is clear, isn't it? I mean, the people cried for help and it answered to that. Why it was enough to make it move, I don't know, but frankly, I am glad it was."

"Ah, but it wasn't to the peoples cries that he answered." Maia grinned, a little smugness showing in her face, "It reacted to the _girl's _cries."

Elena blinked again, but Sera narrowed her eyes, "What are you getting at?"

Maia grinned even more, "The little girl, Anna, likes to talk. A lot. Just some question and you can't stop her, even if her mother was panicking because she was talking to a Princess Knight with not enough respect." she shook her head and snorted, "Pfff! As if I wanted to be treated like some spoiled noble." the image of a fat, blonde boy came to her mind and made her shiver.

The day she began to behave like Michelle Pantielle, it was the day she would kill herself.

"The thing is, the girl was very proud of the armor, or as she calls him, of Sir Knight. And specially because she is the _first_ person who saw him in the forest. Her mother arriving after her."

Her two guards gaped at her, understanding what she was trying to say but having difficulties to accept it. Finally, Elena was the first to close her mouth, finding her voice again even if it was filled with disbelief.

"_What?_ Are you saying that thing believes the first thing it sees its her mother or something? Like some kind of duck? That's fucking crazy!"

"Magical imprinting onto the first human it sees..." Sera mused, pondering the possibility. After a little while, she sighed, "It would be one of the most horrible designs imaginable, but who knows? I have seen crazier things in some magical artifacts. Especially, when they are made by self-called 'genius'."

Maia laughed at the mage's sarcasm. It was easy to see what Sera thought about those famous artisans. However, that wasn't the important part. She waited until Elena recovered the calm before resuming the conversation. The blonde let out a big breath and relaxed.

"Ok. Ok. The armor is a duck. A big, black, metallic duck. If Sera says it's possible, I can believe. But what it means for us?"

"For now, nothing." Maia said as she stood up and went to the tent opening, her eyes scanning the outside "It's just a theory, I have no proof. However, if it's true, it would surely have its uses. Especially, if I am right about my hunch."

The last comment sent a shiver down the spine of the two guards. Elena groaned and Sera began to rub the bridge of her nose, anticipating a future headache.

"Great, another of her hunches." Sera sighed, "And what is this time about, if I may ask?"

Maia chuckled, "Let's say it's a secret. Besides, I have to test him before I can be sure. I will do it first thing in the morning. After that, I will know if I was right."

Elena was very worried about the 'test' part, but knowing the redhead wouldn't say anything more, she focused on the part that had found strange, "_Him_?"

The Princess Knight blinked and then shrugged her shoulders, her eyes stopping the search when she found what she wanted, "Yeah, _him_. What can I say? It's hard to think about the big guy as an 'it'."

Elena raised a brow, "But not that i-_he,_" she corrected, "thinks the girl is his mother?"

Maia laughed, "Ok, I should have explain it better. I thinks it's more like a master-servant relationship. Besides," her expression softened as she looked at something outside the tent, "I think the parent-child relationship would be the opposite."

Both women blinked at their leader. Then, they stood up and went to the opening as well to see what she was talking about. Then, they saw a very strange sight.

The armor was there, seated at last, but he wasn't alone. He had his legs separated, and in the space left, Eli and Anna were curled against his chest, only a pillow and a blanket to give them comfort. It had to be an uncomfortable position, if not for the hard ground, for the cold metal. But both of them were deeply asleep, happy and peaceful smiles in their faces. The three women observed the scene for a little more before closing the tent and went to sleep with a warm feeling in their chests.

As she closed her eyes, Maia couldn't help but think that the next day would be _very _interesting.

* * *

The morning started with relative peace. The sun was fairly over the trees when the town began to awake. It seemed that the previous day events had granted them a day of sleeping in. Eli and Anna had woken up a little before, when the sunlight had hit them in their eyes. He was a little proud that they had seem well rested and hadn't had any nightmare during the night. Both had thanked him with smile although Eli had a light blush as well, but he didn't know why.

After that, he had stood up -to his immense relief- and regained his watching stance. Someone had to do it, after all, the passed out soldiers couldn't. When they finally woke up, they began to dismantle the tents and gather all their things. The process was slow, as almost all of them had a _huge _hangover, but Maia -who didn't seem affected at all- kept shouting at them to keep them motivated and in pain.

It seemed they were preparing to go, so he didn't pay much attention. However, that changed when he noticed the Princess Knight approaching him with a wooden sword in each hand. He wasn't the only one to see it, half the town stopping what they were doing to look at them. Finally, she arrived before him and with a smile, she stuck one of the sword into the ground.

"So, how about we have a friendly spar, big guy?" she asked as if it was an everyday thing.

He blinked. He knew what a spar was. Fake fights to improve each other through combat. Soldiers did it constantly, but why she wanted to spar with him? He didn't see any benefit for a single spar before they parted ways. Besides, his body remembered how to fight and _kill_. Sparring wasn't between his abilities.

After a minute with no reaction from his part, the Princess Knight sighed, "Come on, it's just a little fight to see how strong you are. It's stage fright? Or are you worried about losing? Relax, I won't humiliate you... much."

She ended with a teasing grin, but it wouldn't work with him. Simple taunts weren't enough to move him. But it seemed they were enough to affect other people.

"Don't let her say that! Fight, Sir Knight! Prove what a hero can do!"

He turned his head to look at a excited Anna, her mother grabbing her shoulders as she looked around with worry, afraid of her daughter offending the Princess Knight. Luckily, Maia didn't seem even annoyed, just looking at the girl with a strange expression. He looked again to Anna and found her eyes looking directly to his, determined expression and a supportive smile in her face.

A bright smile, so different from the tears he had seen the last night. And with that, another memory of the night came to him.

_"So again, thank you. Thank you for protecting her from the darkness of this world. Thank you... for protecting her innocent smile for a little more."_

...

Damn.

There was a general gasp as the armor began to move. The clank of metal sounded as he advanced to the wooden sword. After looking at it for a second, he dropped the axe in his hand and grabbed the new weapon. The people whispered and the soldiers tensed, but Maia just smiled, satisfied. Still doubtful, he looked again towards Anna, but she nod at him, an even bigger smile in her face, and that erased his doubts at the same time that confirmed his fears.

It seemed he was weak against the hope of little girls.

In front of him, the Princess Knight looked at him with a teasing grin, "Well, it seems we only needed a little girl to make you move." she laughed, "Don't worry, I understand it. It's very hard to say no to those puppy eyes."

He would have laughed at her words, but again, that wasn't possible. However, even with the carefree tone of her tone, he had seen something strange in her eyes when she had talked. A glint of... something. He wasn't sure, but whatever it was he didn't feel it had been evil, so for now he would focus in the spar.

The woman was already prepared, so he imitated her, raising the sword to a combat position and holding his 'shield' close to his body. Maia blinked with the last action, but didn't say anything. Both fighters looked at each other for some seconds, but he didn't want to lose time waiting. He didn't remember how to read an opponent, so he just would let his body do what was integrated in it.

With a sudden step, the armor advanced and tried a horizontal slash. Maia was clearly the agility-kind of fighter, ducking down the attack an replying in kind. He couldn't avoid it, so he blocked with his left arm, wood and metal clashing with a heavy thud. He blinked when he felt the surprisingly strong blow from the slim woman, but she would need more than that to make him step back.

For a second, Maia blinked confused at his lack of reaction to her slash, but battle honed instincts made her jump back before another attack could hit her. However, before she could regain her stance, the armor quickly changed position, recovering from the failed slash and thrusting with his whole body. She hadn't time to duck, so Maia used her own sword to divert the attack. With the dexterity that characterized her, she was able to accomplish the risky maneuver.

Sadly for her, she wasn't ready for the almost instantaneous next slash.

With a fast movement, the Princess Knight used the flat side of the sword to stop the attack, using her other hand to support even more the block. However, she wasn't ready for the strength behind the slash. She almost cried in pain with the impact, her bones rattling as she was pushed back by an unstoppable force. Maia almost fell to the ground, but in the last instant she recovered the equilibrium.

After recovering, the redhead looked at the armor with calculating eyes, but soon abandoned the thought when she saw him approaching again, sword ready.

"Okay, stop, stop! I need a second after that." she let out a relieved sigh when he did stopped, "Well, that was a mistake from my part, I didn't expect such strength. But fuck! I have seen kicks from _horses_ packing less punch than that attack!"

She laughed after that, but he was worried. He really didn't have enough control yet to hold back. His body remembered how to fight, but from what he could see in those flashes, all his fights had been to death. He was afraid he could kill the woman by accident, even with the dull, wooden sword. However, the Princess Knight didn't seem too worried, observing him now that she had time. With a final nod, she looked directly at his helmet.

"You use some kind of swordsmanship, simple and without flourishes, but a _battering ram _doesn't need them. Just enough to keep attacking until one hit connects, and probably that is all you need to win. Your strength is monstrous, maybe even stronger than Vault..." the last part was said with a hint of awe in her voice, "And that with just a light sword and using one hand. Ah, that reminds me... Hey! Someone give me a shield!"

The last order was directed to the soldiers, who were still amazed by the skill and power they had seen in the spar. However, hours of military training finally kicked in and one man passed her his shield. Maia studied it for a little bit and nodded. Then, she handed the shield to the armor.

"I have seen how you keep your arm close to your chest, as if you were holding a shield. So here, try it."

He blinked, but obeyed nonetheless, the chance of using a shield at last enough to silence any doubt. He grabbed and held it with his left hand, adjusting the leather straps to his arm. It was a simple heater shield, enough to cover his torso and nothing more. Made from sturdy but cheap metal. It wasn't like the big shields he remembered, enormous chunks of metal made by the best blacksmiths and reinforced to the point they could endure the attacks of gods.

And however... just having a shield in his hand, any kind of shield... it felt so _right._

The woman's voice interrupted his musing, "I can see you were dying to have a shield, weren't you?" she smiled, "Well, now you have one, and I can say you look more complete with it. So," she regained a combat stance, "Show me what you can do when you are at your best."

He moved his eyes from the shield and looked at the woman. This wasn't his best, these weren't the sword and shield his body wanted to use, just poor replacements. But she was right in one thing. Since he had come to this world... no, since a long time ago before that, he hadn't felt so... so...

_Complete._

With a powerful dash, she approached the woman, the weight of a sword and a shield in his hands triggering even more flashes of his past fights. Even with the abrupt start, Maia reacted with a dexterity and grace he couldn't hope to imitate. He had surprised her once with his strength, but it seemed it would be the last as well. The Princess Knight danced around his attacks, just deflecting in the close calls and never blocking. With every opportunity, she retailed, throwing at him a myriad of attacks.

But none of them passed his shield.

With every attack, every movement, every breath, he regained something he had lost in the Fire. Every blocked attacked reminded him of an everlasting battle against infinite enemies. Every sound of metal stopping wood reminded him of his past life a little more. He didn't have the full picture yet, but it was clear his whole life had been battle. So the more he battled, the more he would remember of what he had forgotten.

The realization was so strong that made him miss how his face shook, his lips twitching until a grin appeared.

For her part, Maia had a grin of her own, shaking her head a little between the exchange of attacks, "Sure, give him a shield. What could go wrong? Besides the fact that it turned a battering ram into a _fucking moving fortress!_"

Even with such words, her tone was light, not regretting her actions in the least and enjoying the spar. He had to accept he was enjoying it as well, but it was time to finish it. The spar had given him more memories, and there was something he wanted to try. Something he could only do with small shields. So the next instant, he didn't prepare to block. He moved his arm in an arc, moving the shield against the incoming attack with enough strength to break a tree in two.

The change was so sudden Maia didn't have the time to react. Before she knew it, the shield had forced her arm away, leaving her completely open for the next attack, and the armor didn't waste the chance. Without delay between movements, he thrust his sword, ready to impale her. And was in that very instant that both of them realized he could _actually _impale her even with the wooden sword.

Her eyes widened, but she hadn't enough time to react.

His eyes widened, but he refused to kill the woman.

He didn't have enough control to stop the attack, he had never stopped an attack in his past life, but he knew himself... at least a little. Recently, he had been able to move, but that wasn't enough to forget the eons of immobility. And that was precisely what he was going to use.

He wasn't in a fight. He was frozen in the Fire.

He wasn't in a fight. He was frozen in the Fire.

He wasn't in a fight. He was frozen in the Fire.

He. Was. Frozen!

His muscles contracted, blocking himself in the middle of the thrust, the sword stopping just before reaching her chest. The sudden stop created enough wind to shake Maia's hair and clothes, but she didn't noticed it, too busy looking at the point of the sword. With a tentative gesture, she raised her hands over her head and looked at him with an unsure face.

"Ahhhhh... I yield?"

After a second, he regained enough control to move his arm and lowered the sword. Maia sighed with relief and the soldiers let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, releasing the handles of their swords. However, no one was more alleviated than himself. It had been very close, one second more and he could have killed the woman. Luckily, his body was more used to freezing than to moving, but it had been too risky. He wasn't going to spar ever again.

"You did it, Sir Knight! You won!" Anna shouted at him from his side with a big smile, bright enough to light a moonless night, "I knew you would win! After all, a true hero never loses!"

…

On the other hand, one or two spar battles in controlled conditions couldn't hurt, could they?

"Good fight, big guy. You are stronger than you look… and you don't look weak, you know?" Maia laughed at her own joke. Then, she look at him, serious and with a strange gleam in her eyes, "I knew I was right. This proves you can help them."

He had the impulse to tilt his head, but his neck didn't respond. Maia just looked at him with a determined expression and lowered her tone, enough that no one but him could hear her.

"We are planning to end this war for good. And with you by their side, big guy..." she nodded and the determination in her eyes intensified, "Yes, I am sure that if you work with Vault and the Kuroinu, there will be nothing capable of stopping you!"

Inside his helmet, he blinked. Just his second day with the ability to move, and it seemed destiny had already a new purpose for him, and a big one at that. 'Stopping the war', it sounded like the kind of thing that was almost impossible, but Maia had talked about a plan. Was it plausible? He didn't know it, it could perfectly be a suicide mission. He could choose to do nothing. However...

_I just wish she could grow in a world free of this horrible war._

Damn, he really was weak to little girls. Or maybe to hopeful mothers, it was hard to say.

It could be a suicide mission, but if there was even the smallest chance to stop the monster attacks he would try. Maybe it wasn't the smart decision, but no one had said he was smart. Anna saw him as something he wasn't: a knight, a hero. He knew he wasn't any of those things... but he wanted to be. He wanted to earn those looks of adoration, those warm smiles. Was it a selfish reason to help? Maybe, but it was enough for him. Now, he had just one question left.

Who the hell were Vault and the Kuroinu?


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY!** **I know it has been a lot of time since the last update, but I just can say that life hit and hit hard. Then I started college and my free time disappeared. I can't promise I will update as fast as the first time, but I will try to not need three freaking months like this time, promise.**

**Now, again, you are wonderful people! So much favs, follows and reviews. I promise I was reading all of them, using it to fuel my guilt about not updating XD  
And about the reviews, I decided to answer them here, in the AN, as one of you suggested. I know it will inflate the word count, but I think it's the best option. Nonetheless, to not inflate it too much, I won't respond to all of them, like the ones just liking the story. But remember that I have read them and I am very grateful for them, no matter the lenght of it. You people are really the best! So a general thank you to all of you and now to some of them:**

**Guest - I don't really know what do you mean about a chapter sentence. Did you mean a name for the chapter? Or like, a sentence said by someone at the beginning of the chapter? If it's the first one, I am thinking about naming the chapters, just that I am not very good at it XD**

**Havel the Hebel - I... have to admit I don't understand the review, probably because I don't know too much about DS3. Sorry about that.**

**Night - A SHIIIIIELD XD**

**Demon-255 - Thank you so much, and yes! First one to guess the armor. Really, black, badass and with horns can only be a dark knight.**

**Dyliokhan - I thought the same when I was writing it XD Of course, it's not the case, but I know the feel.**

**ParadoxVictor - Thank you a lot for the review! I am happy to hear the scene moved you, it was the intention after all. Our boy had a long road before him, and I wanted to make him more than a killing machine giving the Kuroinu their deserving punishment, so thank you. And yes, his first words will be important, I had already the scene planned, I just hope it will be good enough.**

**Nameless Archer - Never underestimate the charm of a mute armor XD About the harem, I am not really sure. I mean, basically by how the world of Kuroinu is, the story moves to that even if you don't want to, but romance it's not my best subject. There will be, of course, but I am still not very sure how I am going to do it. I hope it will be enjoyable nonetheless. About other characters from DS, there probably won't be. The dark voice made sure to send him very far from his original world, so it would be hard. But who knows? I can change my mind. And yes, I have read 'The Irregular'. Very good story, and I probably already took some ideas from it XD**

**UnknownGIND - Little by little, as I showed with the flashbacks. After all, the Fire really did a number on him.**

**Yami-Guy - Thank you very much. And don't worry, puns are the the real meaning of life XD**

**Jester - It would be maybe too op XD And our Chosen Undead prefers big shield as we will see in the future.**

**Ylnadiir - Thank you! I don't know if I would say it's the best in the fandom, but my inflate ego thanks you the same XD And yes, I like to give something to the battles. I mean, there will be battles that end with one or two slashes, but important ones should have a little more. And I agree, Anna and Eli are too adorable.**

**And well, that's it. If I haven't answered your review, I am sorry. It's becuase what I said before or because the answer would be too spoiler-ish and I didn't know how to answer it. By the way, if you are some of the ones who PMs, I am very sorry for not answering till now! I already apoligized in the answer, but for everyone, I will be more alert to future messages.**

**About the chapter, not a lot of action on it, but there was a lot to do and there can't be battles in every of them. I hope that you all will like it nonetheless. And I think I haven't nothing more to say. So now, read, review and I hope you can enjoy it!**

* * *

After the spar, things returned to normal. The townspeople resumed their task while the soldiers finished their preparations to go. He decided he had done his part and prepared to sit down. The Princess Knight had said she wanted him to help the Kuroinu -whatever that was- in order to win the war. Obviously, that meant he would have to go with her when the squad moved, but for now it seemed he had some time to think.

It sounded childish, but... he didn't want to go. He had just found this place, where he could relax and relearn how to live again. Leaving so soon wasn't something he wanted to do, but at the same time, he couldn't say no... and not only because he couldn't speak.

For what info he had gathered these days, Maia was one of the leaders of the land, in charge against the Dark Queen Olga Discordia, and she wanted his help. Between the words of the incorporeal voice that had brought him here, and that the land didn't seem like the one in his flashes, it was obvious this wasn't his world, so he wasn't obligated to obey the Princess Knight. However, it was pretty clear this land _was _where he would live from now on, so could he really ignore her just like that?

Besides, even if he didn't do it for loyalty to Maia, he probably would do it for loyalty to this town, or more precisely, to some of its habitants. Anna and Eli were important, of course, but... not just them. He had grown used to Rowan's curses when something went wrong, to Karen's laugh at everyday events, to the sounds of everyone working to maintain their homes...

To the smiles of a woman who just wanted to protect her daughter and gave her the best life.

To the eyes of a child, looking at him with wonder and awe, seeing in him something greater than what he was.

He didn't know if he really could help to win the war, but he had decided to try. He wanted to protect them, to help them. He... he wanted to be a knight, to be a _hero_. And... and...

And a hero was someone who always protected the people, slew the evil and saved the world, right?

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Maia's, but surprisingly, this time it wasn't directed at him.

"Wait, I want to have a word with you two and with the leader of the town."

The redhead was looking at his side, where Eli and Anna were about to go with the rest of the people. They stopped at the woman request, but they weren't the only ones. Everyone around them stopped as well and looked in silence, faces full of curiosity. Except maybe the faces of the two women behind Maia, who looked resigned and maybe even a little nervous.

Finally, a man approached them from the group. He was big, maybe in his forties, but still full of life. Short, brown hair and blue eyes, and he was sure he had seen him before. Finally, he remembered. He was the same man Karen had called dad and hugged the previous day, one of the townspeople who had gone to fight.

He looked at Maia, scratching the beginning of a beard, "Well, we haven't a mayor or something like that, but you can talk with Rowan or with me." he gave a little nod to the blacksmith, who had approached as well, "We are the closest thing to a leader you are going to find."

The woman smiled at him, "Perfect then. You have some place when we can talk... Sam, wasn't it?"

The man blinked, "Er, yes, we can talk in my house. But I have to admit, I am surprised you remembered my name, lady Maia."

The Princess Knight laughed, "Hey, you were the one who was leading the townspeople I basically forced to fight, and I try to always remember the names of people I fight together with... At least, the important ones." she chuckled, but the next second she shook her head, sighing, "And please, no more of that 'lady Maia' nonsense. I have enough of that with the common soldiers, thank you very much."

Sam was a bit taken aback with the woman attitude, but he recovered fast and chuckled, "Well, thank you then, lady Maia."

The redhead looked at the man with a raised brow, not sure if she should be frustrated or amused, when Eli and Anna came to her side, the woman looking very confused.

"I-I am sorry to interrupt, but... why do you want to talk with us?"

Maia turned to the mother and daughter, her expression softening. When she looked at Anna, a gleam of something appeared in her eyes, something that almost looked like... guilt? But it disappeared so quickly that he wasn't sure he had actually seen it.

"Right. We need to talk about our armored friend here." the Princess Knight taped his arm as she talked, "So I thought you two should be part of it, as it seems the big guy has a soft spot for you and your daughter."

At the woman's reason, Eli looked at her side, a faint blush in her cheeks, "O-oh, that. Yes, I think we would like to join the talk. Thank you for your kindness, lady Maia."

Maia just sighed, resigned to hear the title several times in the near future. With a little nod to Sam, the man began to lead them to his house, Elena and Sera leaving the group of soldiers to join them. However, after walking a couple of steps, a little voice interrupted them.

"Wait." Anna pulled his mother dress, catching her attention and the others', "If you want to talk about Sir Knight, he should come too, right?"

Everyone blinked at the girl, then turned to him as one person. For his part, he blinked too, surprised. He had assumed they would leave him here. After all, they still thought he was just a moving armor or similar, a something instead of a someone. He didn't have any desire to go, after all, he was still mute. But... he supposed it would better if he know what were the plans for him.

Maia probably wanted to tell them she was going to take him with her to 'end the war'. Without the ability to talk, he couldn't add very much to the conversation, but a nod here and there should let him give his opinion... maybe. He looked at the Princess Knight, waiting for her answer. The woman returned the look with a contemplative expression. Finally, she nodded.

"Yeah, he should." she said slowly. Then, she turned to Anna and a smile erased all the previous seriousness, "So, kid, can you ask him to come with us?"

What?

Anna didn't share his confusion, just smiling back at the redhead and then turned to him, "Did you hear it, Sir Knight? Come with us!"

Hey, he wasn't deaf, he had heard Maia perfectly... Well, maybe they didn't know _that_, but why ask Anna to ask him? It made no sense to him. Well, at the end, it didn't matter. He had already agreed to go, so he would thought about all that later. The only problem was what to do with the sword and shield-

Before he knew what was happening, his body moved on autopilot, reaching his back with his left arm and hanging the shield on... something on his back.

Oh, that was useful.

So useful that he wouldn't question how it worked.

Now, it was just the wooden sword. It wouldn't be very useful in a real combat, even the battered axe would be better, so he just dropped it on the ground. Besides, it wasn't even his... Ok, the shield wasn't his either, but no one had told him to return it, so it should be fine.

And he really wanted to keep the shield.

He didn't know how, but it seemed some of his thoughts were reflected in his body language, because Maia was looking at him with an amused expression. However, there was something else besides the amusement. Like... satisfaction? Then, she turned to her guards with a smug expression. Sera just sighed, but he was pretty sure Elena muttered something about ducks.

Wait... ducks?

"Perfect." Maia interrupted his train of thought. She turned to the group and did an exaggerated bow, "Now that we all are ready, please sir Sam, lead the way."

The man snorted, but nonetheless started to walk to one of the houses, the group following. As he walked, he prepared mentally for what was going to happen. Probably a long discussion where they would talk about him as if he wasn't there and decide his future without any contribution for his part.

Oh, joy.

* * *

After some minutes, they were all around a table inside Sam's house. Karen had joined them when they arrived -as it was her home as well- and helped his father to gather chairs for everyone, but there hadn't been enough, so Karen and him remained standing at the side. Around the table, Maia, Sera and Elena were seated at one side while Sam, Rowan, Eli and Anna were at the other, the little girl sitting on her mother's knees.

However, even if everyone was positioned, the silence dominated the room. It was starting to be a little awkward, but before it could grow tense, Maia sighed.

"Ok, I don't really know what is the best way to say this, but we need to talk about what it's going to happen to the big guy."

Well, it seemed he had been wrong. _Now_, the tension could be cut with a knife. Especially around Karen, who was looking at the Princess Knight with barely restrained contempt. Pondering the situation, the first to talk was Sam, calm and with an even voice.

"You want to take it with you."

It wasn't a question, but Maia answered nonetheless, "Yes."

This time, Karen did explode, "Of course she wants!"

Everyone looked at the redhead, who was almost fuming. He was surprised, after all, Maia was one of the rulers of this land, wasn't she? He doubted that attitude was allowed. However, the angry woman didn't seem to care... nor Maia for that matter. Was this usual here or was Maia different?

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, "Karen..."

"No!" she replied with anger, "She took half of us for her battle! She left the town defenseless! We were attacked, and they almost..." she shivered and closed her eyes for a second. Then, she pointed to him, "If it wasn't for him, half of us would be dead or _worse_. Don't you see it? You all could have died in that battle, and now she wants to take our savior! How selfish can she be-!"

"KAREN!"

The sudden shout stopped her tirade and made her look at his father. He was scowling, arms crossed in a serious stance. Karen blushed a little, feeling the shame she always felt when her father scold her. But this time she knew she wasn't in the wrong. Just when she was going to say that to her father, Sam spoke again, voice calm again.

"You don't know what are you talking about."

Karen blinked, "What?"

The man sighed and his face darkened, "It's only because lady Maia's good will that none of us died. She kept us at the sides, we didn't fight more that imps and some war dogs. It were the real knights and mages who fought all the orcs and ogres. They won the battle, not us... They paid the price, not us."

After that, Sam looked down, a heavy feeling falling over the room. Karen's mouth was open in surprise, then closed it and looked down as well, but she in shame. After some seconds, she looked as Maia with a shy expression, "I-I am sorry."

The woman just shook her head, "Don't be. As I said, I am the asshole who asked your town to fight. We needed more men to stop the numerous, little monsters until we could deal with the big ones. But even with all the precautions, they could have died, and I am sorry for that, but we needed them."

Sam nodded at her words, showing he understood. Eventually, Karen nodded as well, albeit still a bit reluctant. With that over, Rowan opened his mouth, ready to resume the main topic, but another voice beat him to it.

"You... you want to take Sir Knight away?"

Every pair of eyes turned to Anna, still seated on her mother's knees, but now with a hurt expression and sad eyes. Maia flinched at the girl's words. Even if the other weren't the target of Anna's question, it was clear they were affected too, looking at her with pity. Everyone except Eli, who turned to him with a sad smile and resignation in her eyes.

The Princess Knight recovered first and smiled at Anna with a soft expression, "It's not that, I promise you. There are some personal reasons I want him to go with us, but if it was only that, I wouldn't ask for it. There is more."

It didn't seem to reassure the little girl, her eyes still filled with sadness. Eli began to rub her head, but it was clear it wasn't enough. At least, the adults looked more open to hear the other reasons, he included. It wasn't just to help them? What were the other reasons?

Maia understood their looks and nodded to Sera. The woman nodded in return and took a serious attitude, "My name is Sera, and I am one of the mages at Maia's command. Yesterday, I could inspect the armor with my magic and the results were... inconclusive." the group blinked at her, but she didn't stop, "I am pretty sure it is a magical golem, but its power source... I have never seen something like that. Added to its unknown origins, we have to be careful."

The mage's words were received with confusion, especially from him. She had scanned him with magic and even with that they still thought he was some kind of enchanted puppet? If not because he was pretty sure he had a body under the metal, he would have started to doubt it. And what the hell was that 'source of power'? What had she felt?

"So what?" Rowan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "You think he is evil or something?" the man asked with disbelief.

"Of course not." Maia chuckled, "After what he has done, it would be stupid. But we still don't know anything about him, so one of the reason is I want to take him to Celestine. If someone can know something about him, it's her."

After saying that name, Rowan, Karen and Sam gaped at the redhead, amazement obvious in their eyes. Anna didn't reacted, still depressed, and Eli was too busy comforting her to do anything more than blink with some surprise. He didn't recognized the name, of course, but it was clear this Celestine was someone important.

"The Goddess Reborn." Rowan whispered in reverence.

Important indeed. So, this Celestine was a goddess? He supposed it was normal, wasn't it? Kingdoms and empires were leaded by gods, that was what he remembered... but not every kingdom? He had the feeling he knew at least one or two that didn't follow that rule, but his burned mind wasn't helping to discern the truth.

Keeping that aside, this created some new problems. If Celestine was the leader of this land, she was also the leader of the war against the Dark Queen's army of monsters. He would have to work for her, but just thinking about it filled him with rebellious feelings. Was it because she was a goddess? More flashes showed him he had met several gods... and rarely in amicable situations. Hopefully, this time would be different.

Seeing as the group had processed the part about Celestine, Maia continued, "That's the first reason, to find more about him. The big guy is special, after our spar I can assure it. I have fought against animated golems before, and they can't compare. They are slow, mechanical and predictable. He is the opposite, fast and with human-like movements. If we can do more like him, having one protecting every town..."

She didn't finished the idea, but it was easy to see what she meant. If they could create a magical armor for every town, protecting them would be a lot easier. The only problem was he wasn't a _thing_, so they couldn't duplicate him... at least, he hoped so. If one thing was clear, it was they were going to have the surprise of their lives when he finally talked again. After all, they thought he was just an armor, completely hollow-

Wait, what if he removed his armor?

He couldn't talk, but if they saw him, they would know he wasn't a golem. And he wasn't completely sure, but something told him he looked human -if those looks were correct or not was an entirely different matter. Which would be useful if not for the fact that he... he didn't remember how. Not even Rowan had found out a way to do it, but surely there had to be one.

It was strange. Obviously, he hadn't always been inside the armor, so there had to be something they had being overlooking. And at the same time, he had the feeling he hadn't removed or put any armor in a _long _time. A sudden flash show him why. He had been wearing one and the next second, he hadn't, no action between those states. It had happened in an instant, as if by magic.

...

Well, magic existed, so it probably was magic.

The problem was he didn't remember how he had done it. Could he use magic? He... he didn't think he could. Something... wrong about him. He hadn't what was needed to learn it. He... someone had told him that?

_~I am afraid that you are unable to learn sorcery. The basic framework, you see. It cannot be taught ~_

He closed his eyes after the flash of memory. That... had that been a big, talking hat? He wanted to shook his head, it didn't really matter. Ok, so he couldn't do magic, or sorcery or whatever. How had he done that thing with his armor then? There was something else beside magic? He... yes, something inside his soul told him he could do something different, something beside just hacking and slashing, but what?

So absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the group had kept talking until he snapped out of it. He didn't know how much he had missed, but it seemed Maia had almost convinced them, only Anna and Eli still with reluctant faces. Seeing it, the Princess Knight let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok, I can't say too much, but something it's going to happen." this time, even Sera and Elena were surprised by this, "Something big, and I really think with his help, it can't go wrong. Something tells me, that if I don't bring him with me, we all will regret it."

The ominous sentence made everyone tense. Elena looked at her superior with a worried face, "What are you talking about, Maia? What is going to happen? What would we regret?"

The redhead shook her head, "I can't say anything more. Just that it's very important and we need to do it right. About the dark feeling..." she looked at everyone with a serious expression, a heavy silence engulfing the room, "Call it woman's intuition."

The illogical explanation almost lifted the heavy gloom of the room, everyone taken by surprise with Maia's words, even Elena and Sera to some extent. And now that he had the attention of the group, she decided to tackle the most important matter.

The Princess Knight nodded with a smile, "Yes, never underestimate a woman's intuition. However, for that to happen, I need something very important first." then she turned to Anna and looked at the girl with a soft but serious face, "First and foremost, I need your consent."

"My... my consent?" Anna repeated, very confused. He was no better. Why the hell did Maia need the girl permission?

Luckily, Sam voiced his question, "I... I don't understand. What does Anna have to do with this?"

The redhead just smiled, "Probably none of you has noticed it, but since we came here, I have sees the same pattern. Every time Anna asks him for something or to do something, he complies with no complain. Whether it be a greeting, a hug, being with her, sparring against me... or saving her mother." she paused after that, giving Anna a meaningful look, "I think it's because he has accepted you as his master. That he will obey your every order."

He was sure that if his facial muscles weren't frozen, his jaw would be on the ground. What the Princess Knight had said, that he had obeyed every time Anna had asked, it was... was... kind of what had happened, but not for the reason she was implying! They were coincidences, consequences of his own free will and that it was very hard to say no to those eyes and smile, but that didn't mean he would obey her without a second thought!

... Probably.

As he couldn't voice the truth, silence reigned in the room as everyone began to think about what Maia had said. Soon, expressions of amazement and realization appeared in Rowan's, Eli's and Karen's faces, showing him that they had believed the insane theory. Sam didn't know enough to form an opinion, but Anna looked at him with a hard to read face, a gleam in her eyes where excitement was breaking through her sadness.

"Then..." the little girl began with a tentative smile, "If I ask him to play with me, he has to do it?"

In an instant, he moved his head to look directly at Anna, probably the fastest movement he had ever done, fights included. Play? He couldn't talk, his control over his body was precarious at best, he couldn't remove his armor and he had almost killed a seasoned warrior in a friendly spar by accident. No, he was pretty sure playing was _not_ a good idea.

Luckily, it seemed that even without seeing his face, Maia had noticed his tension, because she began to chuckle, "Ahh, well, maybe there are limits to what he will obey. Although, it would be very interesting to see what he would do if you asked him that."

The redhead looked at him with a mischievous smile and he inwardly shivered. He was starting to see the woman's personality wasn't a good one. For him, at least.

Before the madness could grow more, Eli voiced her doubts, "I don't understand. You say he has accepted my daughter as his master, but why? We haven't done anything special, and it's clear we can't do magic. So how?"

"We have some theories." Sera said, relieved she didn't have to stop her boss from forcing a enormous armor to play with a little girl, "The most probable one is he gets bonded with whoever he sees first. Anna was the one who found him, and it's the only thing she did that others didn't, so for now, it's the best explanation we have for the armor's behavior."

Yes, because that there was something alive inside the armor was too crazy to even consider! Ok, it wasn't fair to say that. His armor was glued to him and it seemed it shadowed his face, but they could have poke him through the helmet or something! It would have been awkward, but at least they would have avoid this misunderstanding. And he used 'misunderstanding' as a _big_ understatement.

Ignoring his inner rant, Elena continued the conversation, "I know it sounds crazy, but Sera knows her magic. If she says it's possible, we should believe it."

Everyone looked at him again with strange looks. Even if it was hard to believe, it seemed they had accepted the mage's theory as she was a more knowledgeable person in the matter. He really wanted to sigh. If these misunderstandings were going to keep happening, he needed to recover his voice as soon as possible.

"So he is just a doll that obey Anna's orders?" Karen asked, her eyes laced with some disappointment.

"No, he is more than that."

Surprisingly, the quick answer didn't come from Sera. Everyone blinked and turned to the owner of the voice, who was Eli. And judging by her face, she was the most surprised one for what had happened.

"... what?" Rowan asked after a long pause.

Eli fidgeted a little, not comfortable with being the focus of attention, "W-well, I... yesterday, I... talked to him?" it sounded like a question, but it made every face looked at her in surprise, "I-I mean, he didn't talk back, but when I asked him if he could understand me, he nodded. So, he has to have some kind of conscience, right?"

Sam, Rowan and Karen looked confused, especially as they didn't know when she had had time to do it. For his part, he felt a warm feeling in his chest at Eli's words. Maybe she believed he just obeyed her daughter as a servant, but at least she knew he wasn't just a hollow armor and had defend him.

After the little interruption, Sera resumed the conversation, "Yes, I came to the same conclusion. The armor had shown little reactions to external stimulus, even if they didn't come from Anna. Even with vague orders, it can understand the meaning behind them. Like with the previous spar. The girl just asked him 'to fight', but it knew it wasn't real, stopping when Maia asked it and not killing her when he had the chance."

Sera said everything with the same analytic tone, even the part about her leader almost dying, and Maia chuckled nervously at that, "Yeah, and I am very grateful for it, believe me. That's one of the other reason he is so special. We don't have to order him everything, he can understand and act according to the situation."

Then she turned again to Anna, "And that's also why I need your consent. Without it, he won't come with me. Even if we take him by force, he probably would just return to you the moment we drop our guard. The only way is that you order him to follow me and do as I say."

The silence returned as everyone focused in Anna. She looked down, a sad expression on her face as she thought about what Maia had said. All this began to making him anxious. This wasn't Anna's responsibility, he had already decided to go with Maia, but no one knew that. It was almost cruel, forcing the little girl to do something she didn't want and that would change nothing.

Finally, Anna looked up to the Princess Knight again, "He... Does Sir Knight really have to go?"

Maia grimaced a little at the spike of guilt, but he was a leader first and foremost, "I am afraid he does. I hate myself for asking this after what I asked for to your town, but it's the same as was then. I really think we need him."

Anna didn't react for a while. Then, she gave a little nod and got off from her mother's knees, approaching him until they were just a meter apart. He looked at her face. The sadness was obvious, but there was several more emotions he couldn't decipher. Then, after a pause of silence, she clenched her hands into fists and talked to him.

"Mommy said that the Princess Knights protect us all. That they always fight so we can live happy. So I... I know I should do what she says, that it's for the better. But I... I..."

She stopped and looked down, her tiny fists shaking a little. He wanted to say something, comfort her before she was filled with bad feelings. But he couldn't talk, and when she looked up again, he knew that even if he could, it was too late to avoid those feelings.

"I-I don't want you to go." she finally said, eyes wet with unshed tears, "When people leave, sometimes they don't come back. _Dad didn't come back_." she whispered the last part, so soft that only he was able to hear it.

Those last words made him clench his fists as he felt something gripping his chest. It wasn't a good feeling. He didn't want to upset the girl, to make her remember a painful memory, but this was also for her sake. If he really could help, if they could stop this war, it would create a better future for everyone, Anna included. He wanted to tell her this, to comfort her somehow, but again, his voice didn't answer to his call.

Seeing the tears, Eli approached her daughter, ready to give her a hug, but she stopped when Anna shook her head, cleaning her eyes with her sleeves. Then, she looked at him again, eyes already red, but with a gleam of what could only be described as faith.

"B-but you are different. You are a _hero_, you are _Sir Knight_." she emphasized her words the two times, in her mind both meaning the same. She blinked with new tears but didn't avert her gaze, "A-and you have to do what I say... So, g-go with the Princess, help her a-and do what she say, but after that... After that y-you have to come back and play with me, o-okay?"

With the last demand, her voice broke and she began to sob. Eli kneeled and hug her from behind, muttering soothing words in her ear. At this, Anna looked down, hiding her face with her hair, but it was easy to see the drops of water falling to the ground. The gripping feeling in his chest intensified with the sight. He had to do something, and if his voice couldn't, his body would.

Forcing his muscles to obey him, his legs moved until he was kneeled on the ground in front of mother and daughter. Everyone focused on him, curious and wondering what he was doing, everyone but Anna, who hadn't raised her head. That wouldn't do.

He ordered his arm to move, knowing now he needed a movement of control, precision and tenderness. However, the limb protested with little spasms, no muscle memory helping this action, no past battle where he had done it. Without it, it was like his arm had fallen asleep, thousand of needles stabbing him with every contraction.

He didn't care, ignoring everything and powering through the numbness with a burning will.

Finally, the muscles yielded and obeyed his orders. Slowly, his arm raised and approached Anna's head. Eli saw it, surprise evident in her face, but then she understood and a warm smile appeared in her face. The little girl didn't notice his movement until he finally put his hand on her head, very carefully to avoid hurting her.

She looked up in an instant, surprised by the action, puffy eyes widening. He supposed it was normal, after all, it was the first time he had initiated the contact. He knew she couldn't see his face, and yet, for a some seconds, their eyes fixed into each other's. Then, when he was sure he had all her attention, he gave her his answer to her plea.

He nodded, slowly. The same nod he had given her after she thanked him for saving her mother. And like that time, he tried to convey everything he wanted to say in that little action.

He would come back, he wouldn't disappear. And no matter what, he would keep this promise.

Anna blinked, confused for a second. However, as she had done every time, she understood everything, new tears filling her eyes. Before he could worry about the tears, she slammed into him, hugging his neck with all her strength. It was sudden, but thanks to the difference of weight and height, he kept his balance.

His limbs protested again, but the path he had made with pure force helped him. So with only a little of struggle, his arms moved around Anna, giving her the closest thing to a hug he could do. It seemed that was the last straw for the girl, as she finally broke down, crying in his neck as the tears ran free.

No one moved or spoke as this happened, just observing the scene with different emotions. Pity, sadness, guilt... But they didn't do anything, knowing the girl needed to vent out her own emotions. Eli wanted to comfort her daughter, but for now, that was his job. He didn't know how to do it, but he was determined to try.

She was the one that had found him. Without her, maybe he would be still in the forest, immobile and alone. She was the one who had given him the drive to finally move and called him a hero when he knew it was a lie. Thank to her, he had seen the starry night and appreciated the wonders of this new world.

And he was settled to return this kindness. Whether that was with a hug or winning a war.

* * *

When they left the house, he felt very tired, at least mentally. Anna had kept crying for a while, and seeing her sadness had really affected him. Fortunately, she finally had calmed down, only some hiccups and sniffs remaining. That had been when Eli had approached them and took her daughter, carrying her and hugging her at the same time. She had thanked him, but he didn't know exactly why, so he had just nodded in return.

After that, they had left, Karen, Rowan and Sam behind them with similar, sad faces. Eventually, Elena and Sera had left as well, leaving him with only Maia. The redhead had approached him and gave him a sad smile. Then, she had put her hand in his shoulder and spoke out loud.

_"Don't worry big guy. I will make sure you can come back."_

He really hoped she could keep that promise.

Now, he was outside, having followed the Princess Knight when she left. At some level, he knew it would only cement the idea that he obeyed orders and now Maia was his new master, but he really was too tired to worry about it.

Leaving those problems for his future self, he tried to spot Anna and Eli between the townspeople, but it seemed they weren't there. Sam, Rowan and Karen were, helping the soldiers, so he supposed the mother and daughter had gone to their house. It made him feel... sad, but he could understand it. He had already promised he would come back, so he would see them again then.

Focusing on his surroundings, he noticed Maia had left as well, now with her group as they finished to prepare, so he should do the same. Walking a bit, he got to where he had dropped the axe, the weapon still on the ground. It wasn't a very good axe, the metal rusted and the wood worn out -not to mention the layer of dried blood-, so no one had bothered to take it. He knew that, but he hadn't more weapons. Should he take it?

"Don't worry." a voice interrupted his train of thought. He turned and saw Elena besides him, looking at the axe too, "I still don't know how you killed an orc with that piece of shit, but if you are going to help us, we will give you something better that that."

He blinked. They were going to give him arms? Hmm, he supposed it was logical, as they wouldn't send a soldier without equipment, but it was strange for him. He had the feeling this was extraordinary rare, in his past always finding, buying or fighting for his other weapons. However, he wasn't going to complain.

Giving a nod to the blonde warrior, he resumed his walk. Now, he really didn't have anything to prepare, so he went to the horses. However, the woman behind him took a look at his back and let out a little sound, as if she had remembered something.

"Ah, about that shield..."

He froze, and was pretty sure that if his muscles weren't so contracted, he would have flinched as well. With a little dread, he turned his head, slowly, looking at the woman over his shoulder. At his reaction, Elena blinked, confused. They remained in the same position for some seconds until the warrior looked at her side chuckled a bit.

"Woah, Maia was right. He surely is weird about the shield." she almost whispered. Then she shook her head a bit and focused on him, "Relax, I won't take it from you. It's just a standard shield, and I am pretty sure the previous owner lacks the guts to ask you for it."

He blinked, not completely sure about the last part, but at least he understood that he could keep the shield. A wave of relief invaded him and he felt his body relax from the almost battle-ready tension. Elena just shook her head again, this time with some mirth, and kept walking towards the group of soldiers. He decided to follow her, as the weapon-issue had been resolved.

Approaching the group, the soldiers stopped what they were doing. At first, he thought they were looking at Elena, waiting for orders, but after some seconds he realized they were looking at him, a mix of mistrust, fear and even some respect in their eyes. Well, that explained what the blonde had said about the previous owner of his shield.

He didn't know if it was because they thought he wasn't alive, because his appearances or because he had bested Maia in the spar, but it was easy to see they didn't feel comfortable around him. Oh well, hopefully that would change in the future.

As the soldiers kept their distance, he began to observe. They had almost finished to gather all the equipment and now they were loading it on the horses. That was where Maia was, overseeing everything and shouting some orders from time to time. It was strange to see how the woman could change from the easygoing leader to the confident general. Even more strange was how her soldiers didn't bat an eye when it happened, just obeying with the utmost respect. Was Maia so authoritative? Or were they just used to the weirdness?

Probably a mix of both.

Finally, the redhead noticed his presence and smiled at him, "Hey, big guy. We have almost finished here, so we will depart soon."

He nodded to her, basically the only action he could use to communicate because his neck refused to move in the other direction. It was stupid, but at least now he knew he could force his body to move in a limit situation. Why a crying girl counted as one but avoiding a extreme misunderstanding didn't, should have been a mystery for him... but it really wasn't.

There was no comparison between the two cases.

As he thought about his scale of priorities and his obvious weakness, Elena began to look around them with a thoughtful expression. After some seconds of pondering, she turned to her leader, "Err, Maia, just a question. How are we going to carry the armor to Ken?"

The redhead blinked, confused, "What are you talking about? He will ride with us on the hor- Oh." Maia suddenly stopped and began to turn to him with a nervous face, "Say, big guy, you know how to ride a horse, right?"

It was his time to blink. Him? Riding a horse? He looked at their side, where one of the soldiers had finished his part and jumped with a coordinated action to his horse's back. No, he was completely sure he had never ridden, not even in battle, so he wouldn't have any muscle memory to help him. He would just hurt himself... and probably the horse.

He looked to Maia again and the woman sighed, already knowing his answer even if he hadn't said anything. Again. He had to admit it, he was very curious. It seemed Maia was able to read him just by his almost non-existent corporal language. How did she do it? She had to be incredibly observant or have an outstanding instinct to do it.

Still, that didn't help with their current problem.

"Agg, great." Maia lamented, "And you are too big to ride together with someone, at least on these horses. What we do with you...?" she muttered the last part, deep in thought.

"Hmm, maybe tie him to the saddle and guide the horse with a rope?" Elena suggested.

Inwardly, he grimaced. He didn't want to be treated as some cargo, but it would work. No matter if it was a bit humiliating.

Maia nodded, slowly. "Yeah, and we have to do that to the extra horses the townspeople took to come here anyway. It's probably the best plan." she turned to him with an apologetic expression, "Sorry, big guy, but it seems we are doing this. I know it's not very dignified, but I will teach how to ride as soon as I can. Promise."

He just nodded again. It was the only solution they had found, and even if he didn't like it, knowing Maia's worry and promise to the future was comforting. However... why? Why did she care? He wasn't complaining, of course, but everyone thought he was just a thing. Why was she different?

"That's good, but maybe I have another solution."

A new voice behind him interrupted his thoughts, making him and the two women look at the owner. It was Sam, scratching his cheek with what could be seen as hesitation... but in the stoic man's face was more like a mild, friendly frown.

"Sorry, I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I heard part of it and I think I can help."

Maia just smiled, dismissing his concerns, "Nah, all good. Especially if you have a better solution."

The man nodded and turned to him, giving him an appraisal look, "Well, I have an old cart that we used to use to transport goods, but we have built a better one. As I said, it's a little old, but I assure you, it will endure the travel with no problem."

The Princess Knight breathed with some relief, "That would be fantastic, thank you Sam."

"It's nothing, really." the man shook his head. Then, he turned to him with a grave face, "You saved my town. I don't care what you are or if you just did it because Anna asked it, I am still thankful. An old cart it's nothing compared to what we would have lost if you weren't here. So again, thank you."

And before he could respond, Sam left, probably to retrieve the cart. He had to admit he hadn't expected the sincere gratitude from the man. Especially now that he 'knew' he wasn't alive. But nonetheless, it was really... good, to hear those thanks. Even if Sam wouldn't see it, he nodded to the man.

At his side, Maia chuckled, "A little slow to return the gesture. Or maybe you were embarrassed about being thanked?" she shook her head with mirth, "Well, get used to it. If I am right, you are going to receive a lot more of those."

He looked to the woman, not really sure how to answer. But again, it wasn't necessary, because Maia just snorted at his 'face' and began to talk with Elena. This woman was really something else.

After that, he just waited there until Sam returned with the cart, Rowan and Karen helping him moving it. The cart was indeed old and a little small, with just two wheels and made for just one horse, but even if he was big, it was more than enough. They tied it to one of the free horses and prompted him to get on it. Slowly, he obeyed, a little nervous when the wood groaned under his weight, but as Sam had promised, it didn't break.

Now on the cart, he decided to sit down. Before he knew he was doing it, his body took the same position he had been in the Fire: legs a bit over the ground and arms resting on the knees. He didn't know why he did it, it was just... natural for him. Being eons in that same position was a very solid explanation for this habit, but he had the sensation it was more than just that.

Finally, all was set. All the soldiers mounted his horses, Elena, Sera and Maia included. Seeing this, the townspeople began to gather around them, wanting to see them off. Some of them looked at him with confusion, probably wondering what he was doing on the cart, but some words from Sam and Rowan explained the situation.

After that, the explanation kept circulating with quick whispers. Some looked a little surprised, others just neutral, as if they had known this was going to happen. And to his amazement, some of them looked ... sad? He could even heard one or two voicing their disagreement about Maia taking him. The two leaders of the town quickly explained and kept things calm, but for him had been enough to make him want to smile.

The attack had been a traumatic experience, added to the soldiers sudden return, they hadn't had time to really process what had happened and who had saved them. It was completely normal to distrust the unknown, and he was exactly that. He didn't hold it against them, and now at least, he would go knowing they appreciated his efforts.

Luckily, it didn't escalate, the saved victims accepting the situation while the ones who hadn't been there helped them to keep a level head. After that, as the people who had fought said goodbye to their brothers and sisters in arms, Maia approached the cart, guiding her horse with expertise.

"Well, this is it, big guy. Don't worry, you will be back before you know it." the redhead said to him with a reassuring smile. But then, she blinked and began to rub her chin, "Hmm, now that I think about it, calling you 'big guy' all the time can be confusing. I like it as a nickname, but we should give you a name for formal communication."

That... was probably true. He didn't mind the nickname Maia had given him, but if she was going to order him in battle, they needed something better. The problem was he didn't have a name... well, at least one he could remember. There was one he wouldn't mind to use, but how could he suggest _that _with just nods?

"Sir Knight. He... he likes the name Sir Knight."

Again, a sudden voice interrupted his thoughts and resolved his problems. This time the owner was, to his surprise, Eli, who was at their side, holding Anna's hand. In both their faces were a emotion he couldn't name. It was... like they didn't want to be there, but at the same time, had the firm determination of not missing the moment.

And he was... happy. Happy to see them, happy that they had come to see him off. After their last interaction, he had prepared himself to not see them in a very long time, so this surprise was a very pleasant one. It made him feel what the two had described him with.

Warm.

"Sir Knight?" Maia repeated, looking at Eli and then at him, "That is what Anna has been calling you, isn't it?" she pondered for a bit, "Well, it sounds a bit too formal and could create confusion about your status. But without the sir... Yeah, it could work." she nodded and grinned at him, "So what do you say about being called Knight? I can say it's better than half the names I had thought."

'Knight'? It was not the same, but he could understand Maia's reasons. It was good enough, and right now he was more worried about the people in front of him, so he gave her a distracted nod while he kept looking at Eli and Anna, who were returning the look but not saying anything.

The Princess Knight noticed this, and seeing Karen, Rowan and Sam approaching, decided to give them some privacy, "Ok, Knight it is. Now, time to put this in motion."

As she moved to the front of the group, everyone arrived and made a semicircle in front of him. There was some tension in the air as no one talked, but finally it was broken when Rowan chuckled.

"Well, I think I haven't apologized for all the thing I did when you were 'just' a hollow armor. So, sorry about that." he rubbed the back of his neck with his good arm, "And... thank you, for everything. I am very grateful that I decided to bring you to the town, and that I couldn't find how to open the armor. Probably for the best."

Yes, he was very grateful for that too.

Karen continued, "We are going to miss you, you know? Maybe it was just a few days, but everyone was getting used to seeing you there, sitting at Rowan's forge. And you turned to be not only a curious sight, but a savior for all of us. A-and I don't care that mage says, I know that even if Anna hadn't ask you to save us, you would have done it nonetheless."

He inwardly smiled. She was right about that one.

"I wasn't here, and that's why I should be the one to thank you the most." Sam affirmed with a tone of respect, "You protected the most precious thing for me, and that's a debt I will never forget. Golem, armor or whatever, I don't care. Just know you will always have a place in this town."

He nodded to the man, thanking him as far as he could for his words.

Then, he focused on Eli and Anna. The mother was looking at him with a complex expression. She opened her mouth, ready to say something, but then stopped, closed her eyes and shook her head lightly. Finally, she looked at him with a little but sincere smile, "Stay safe. And make sure you come back."

It was short, but he could feel the deep care behind those words. Not only for Anna's sakes, but for his as well. It was... an amazing feeling. One he wouldn't betray, no matter what.

Finally, he looked at Anna. She was nervous, hesitation clearly in her eyes. But like her mother, she took a big breath and looked at him with a timid expression, "You... you remember your promise?" she asked with a fragile voice.

He nodded without a second of doubt.

Anna smiled a little at that, "T-then it's fine, because I know you will keep it. I... see you soon, Sir Knight."

Even with the smile, he could see the sadness in her face, eyes closed tightly to avoid any tears. It was like in the house all over again, but he didn't know what more he could do. And it seemed he wouldn't have time to think about it, as some seconds later, he saw Maia stopping between the group of soldiers and townspeople. With a last glance at him and his group, the Princess Knight nodded to herself.

"Ok, everybody, time to go!" her shouts reached all the soldiers that started to move. Then, she turned to the gathered town, "And all of you people! Thank you for not hating me too much and the awesome party of last night! But now we have to go! Just keep your spirit and everything should be all right! Until the next time, and hopefully for very different reasons!"

Her words caused some laughs in the crowd, probably what Maia had wanted with her goodbye speech. As his cart started to move as well, he kept looking at the group, especially to Anna, who was still looking sad. He... he couldn't leave like that. He wanted to do something. He wanted to say goodbye. So he tried again, focusing all his willpower on his vocal cords, but it was useless. No sound came out of his mouth, not even a grunt.

Now he wanted to recover his voice but to curse out loud. They were getting farther and farther. If he was going to do something, he had to do it quickly. This was like in Sam's house, if his voice didn't want to appear, he would use his body. Maybe the Fire had burned everything about himself, but it had left things like general knowledge and what he was going to use now: corporal language.

Focusing again on his arm, it responded a lot better than before. It was clear the more he used his body, the more it obeyed him, especially after the forced movement to comfort Anna. It gave him hope for the future, but now that wasn't important. Without much trouble, he raised his right arm. He saw the general looks of surprise in the group when he did it, but he hadn't finished.

The rest was a little more hard, but he wasn't going to give up now. With unbreakable will, he opened his hand and then, slowly, his wrist began to move. Right and left, right and left, until it reached a constant speed. That was when, filled with pride, he accomplished the arduous task of waving goodbye.

He was too far to really see or hear the reaction to his actions, but he was sure there were some surprised faces and some laughs filled with fondness, Eli included. But even with the distance, he couldn't miss the shock on Anna's face that turned in a second in a big smile. The same smile he had decided to protect.

The little girl moved as well, answering his gesture waving goodbye with both hands. He could see her moving her mouth, shouting things that were lost to him under the sound of the wind and the moving group. He really wanted to know what she had said, but for now, it didn't matter.

He would ask her when he came back.

He would see them again, no matter what.

That was his promise.

* * *

The travel towards the capital was, in a word, boring.

Maia had decided to go directly, just sending a messenger to inform the rest of her army about her plans. He thought it wasn't the proper behavior for a leader, but it seemed the woman had made him a priority. Whatever she wanted him to help with, being more important than the aftermath of a battle. Although, if she really believed he could help to win the war, it wouldn't be so strange.

So now they were on the road, where the only sights were endless fields and some forests far away. They had been moving for hours, and nothing had happened. It was… strange. He remembered traveling, and it had meant long walks filled with enemies or completely instantaneous warps, not this... prolonged suffering!

...

Ok, his previous life had been really messed up, hadn't it?

"Hey there, how are you liking the travel so far?"

The voice made him look to his side, where Maia was riding along the cart, looking at him with a smile, as if waiting for him to answer. And again, it was comforting, but really strange at the same time. Since he had awaken, only three persons had clearly treated him as if he was more than an empty armor: Anna, Eli and now Maia. But he couldn't understand the reasons behind the redhead's behavior.

Anna was simple, she was a little girl. She had talked to him as kids talked with their toys, not expecting an answer, but with emotion nonetheless. Then, he had saved the town and he had evolved from toy to hero, so her reactions were normal.

Eli, at first, had been no different than the rest of people. But after saving her and their talk, she had begun to see him as something more than just a thing. He still wasn't sure if he deserved everything she had said to him last night, but at least he could see why she had changed.

However, Maia... he didn't understand it. He hadn't saved her, she wasn't a child. So why? Why did she treat him as if he was alive? Even now, she was showing some kind of worry for him. Going to him and asking his opinion, even knowing he wouldn't answer.

And to do that, Maia had left the leading position, something she hadn't done since they departed from... from... T-the town where he... That w-was called...

Oh god, he didn't know the name of the town!

No one had mentioned it, at least, not in front of him. And obviously, he couldn't ask. How was he going to come back!? Wait, wait, he had to calm himself and think. Maia had promised to help him, hadn't she? So maybe it wouldn't be so hard. Besides, the plan was to relearn how to talk as soon as possible, so in the future, he would be able to ask for information... he hoped.

"Yeah, I understand you. Not a fan of travels myself." Maia's voice interrupted his train of thoughts and he blinked at her. It seemed his feelings had shown a bit and she had confused his internal panic with discomfort for the travel, "Don't worry, we are relatively close to Ken. We will be there a little after midday."

Hearing that, he gave her an appreciative nod. It was good to know. Maybe she had misunderstood his reaction, but hell, he was bored out of his mind. The sooner this travel ended, the better.

Maia smiled at his reply, happy to cause any kind of reaction in the silent armor, "Yes, only some hours left. But it's still a lot of time to kill. So I thought we could use it to talk a little. What do you think, Knight?"

He blinked. Ah, that name again. He knew the name 'Sir Knight' wasn't useful, not being correct and inducing mistake about his status. However, he liked it, and even if 'Knight' was almost the same, just one word less, it... it didn't _feel _the same. It was hard to him to think about it as his name... and he really preferred the other one...

Damn, he had got really attached to Anna, hadn't he?

But he shouldn't focus in those childish feelings. Knight wasn't bad for the time being, and when he recovered enough memories to remember his true name, he always could use it as a surname. With that resolved, he focused in the other part: the talk. He couldn't speak, but Maia knew that, so he supposed she was thinking about an one-side conversation.

After some seconds of pondering, he gave another nod to the redhead.

"Great!" Maia replied, "So, I know you can't talk, so I have thought about making yes-or-no question and you can nod or shake your head to answer. This way I can find a little more about you."

He wanted to shake his head, to say no to the plan, but he couldn't, and that was _exactly _the problem! Sadly, it seemed Maia didn't need his approbation for her plan and started to ask, "Well, let's start with an easy one. You have to obey everything I say, right?"

That was a hard NO, but his neck refused to move. Wait, no, it had moved a little. Just some spasms, but it was progress. Soon, he would be able to shook his head and avoid more absurd misunderstanding like this one.

The Princess Knight waited for his answer, but after some seconds without it, she blinked and began to laugh, "Yeah, I didn't word that right. It was clear you wouldn't play just because someone ordered it." she chuckled with the memory, "Ok, not everything, but you will obey everything I said related to battle, won't you?"

That... was technically correct. He wasn't bonded to Maia as everyone thought, but now she was his superior. He hadn't been a knight, but he was sure he had been some kind of warrior. He knew how military worked, so he decided to nod to the redhead's question.

Maia nodded as well, satisfied, "Perfect. I will explain more about what I want you to do later. Mostly because I still have to ask permission to do it, but this was necessary. Ok, next. If I order you to obey someone else like Anna did, would you do it?"

He thought about it and then nodded again. It was like a general assigning soldiers to a captain. He had promised to help, so he would obey. At least, as long as those orders didn't go against his own morals, but that was fairly difficult to express with just nods.

Maia hummed in deep thought, "That's good to know. And... ok, it's a little stupid asking this after the other ones, but... do you _want _to help us? I know you had to obey, but if you could choose, will you still do it?"

The Princess Knight looked at him with a serious expression, but it almost made him laugh. He _had _the choice, he was doing this because he wanted to help and protect the little piece of world he had found. But again, the misconception about his 'obedience' made it seem something very different.

Luckily for him, that didn't affect his answer, so without a second thought, he gave a firm nod.

The red head kept looking at him for some seconds until she finally relaxed and smiled, "I knew you were more than you seemed, Knight. Well, that's basically what I wanted to ask." she stopped for a second and the laughed, "Ok, no. I have a lot more questions, but very few that can be answered with yes or no, so I will leave it at that.

"And now should be your turn. But considering that you are not a very talkative fellow, I guess we will skip that part." she laughed with her own joke, "Then, I will tell you a little bit of everything about our situation. It feels a little like talking to a wall, but I know it will be useful for you."

Again, the redhead continued with no approbation for his part, but at least, this time she was right, it _was_ useful for him. For the next hours, Maia told him about this country, Eostia, and the war that it had suffered for centuries. Some of it was what Eli had told him, but the blonde had done just a little summary.

Maia talked about how the war started, how the dark elves had been treated as slaves by the humans until their queen, Olga Discordia, had reached her limit and declared a war against all humans. He could understand the dark elf's motives, even sympathize with her, but targeting every human no matter if they were guilt or nor, using monster to attack innocent men, women and children... That erased any kind thought he could have had about the Dark Queen.

Then, Maia talked about Celestine Lucross, a high elf that seemed to be the reincarnation of a goddess. The woman had raised against the threat, gathering all the human forces under her flag and turning a sure loss into a prolonged stalemate. The war continued, the attacks never stopping, but they had been isolated in a frontier forged with blood and tears.

Celestine never stopped making security measures. One of the last ones, were the Princess Knights, great leaders that the high elf had trusted with a Fortress City and the lands around it. Their duty was simple, to protect their lands and to defend their borders. It was easy to see the pride in Maia's eyes when she said how Celestine had designated her as the Princess Knight of Rad.

After that, Maia talked about the Kuroinu, a band of mercenaries that had changed the war in recent years, winning very important battles and accomplishing something that hadn't happened in centuries: they had forced the battle closer to Olga's Dark Fortress than to the human cities. With even more pride than before, Maia said she had been one of its member, but sadly, when Celestine had named her Princess Knight, she had been forced to leave them.

At least now he knew who were the Kuroinu, the band that Maia had said she wanted him to help. After that, she talked about more things, but less relevant for now, like the other Fortress Cities, some important nobles -she seemed to hate some Michelle guy or something- and the names of the other Princess Knights. It was interesting, but it was too much information to remember everything with just one talk.

However, all the talk stopped suddenly. He blinked and looked at Maia, but she was focused on something far away. With some curiosity, he forced his body to turn around and see what the woman had saw, and it was easy to guess what had been.

Majestic walls of white stone that shone with the light. Tens of carts and groups moving around the big gates, so far away that they seemed little ants. Even at this distance, he began to hear some sounds, carrying the busy live of the city behind the walls. But what caught his attention were some big figures inside the city. Tall towers that announced the presence of an imposing castle, the residence of the Goddess Reborn, Celestine Lucross, leader of this land.

This was it.

They had arrived to the capital of Eostia, the Fortress City of Ken.

His next step in this world started now.

And he could only hope it would be a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM BACK. AND I AM SORRY. Really, almost six moths since the last update, I feel ashamed. There were reasons, of course. Life turned very complex very fast and I haven't had time to really write. But things now are better and hopefully they will remain like that. I will do my best to not disappear for such much time again.**

**And for that, I have decided to use my profile to give updates about the progress of the next chapter. They won't be completely exact, but they will give you an idea of how I am going and that if I am still alive or not XD**

**I don't know if people will find it useful, but I think it can help.**

**Well, that enough for apologizes. About the chapter, I think it's a little rushed in some parts, but I wanted to update as soon as possible. And no action, but we are getting ready to it! Ah, and one detail about descriptions I think I didn't talk about. Clothes and armor are a little more... conservative that the original ones, because, well this is a functional world and not an excuse to a hentai. However, if you look for images of the characters (be careful of not doing it in public), they are similar, but more realistic. Probably more 'anime' realistic than 'real' realistic, but I think you understand me XD**

**Now, to the reviews. I will do it like the last chapter, so let's begin:**

**Touhoufanatic – Well, Maia wants him to help, so the possibility of working under Vault it's very real.**

**Rotrox – I love that description XD**

**Unpro – We will see. For now, it's something that Knight doesn't really know how it works.**

**Writer with no skill – We all know the real reason for the adventure it's to find better equipment. All that thing about linking the first flame it's an excuse.**

**Phantom Dark-Knight – The First Flame has affected him, and we will see its effects, but they are probably what you expect (villain laugh sounding at the background).**

**smithisaac25 – I don't know what the heck are you talking about, but I LIKE HOW IT SOUNDS!**

**Ylnadiir – Thank you a lot! I am trying to be prouder of my story… it's a work in progress XD But yes, I will keep going as long as you people enjoy it!**

**EiNyx – He will recover with time, but I am afraid it will take time. So if the pace it's not your cup of tea, don't worry, I completely understand. I have the same problems with some fics I read and dropped. Just hoping you enjoyed what you read!**

**Snakemain – I have many plans for that moment! I just hope it will be up to everyone's expectations (yours and mine). And thank you a lot!**

**Guest (11-5-19) – A knight must keep his oaths, no matter what!**

**drake202 – As I read you review, I imagined it with western music and I loved it XD**

**Halo – Damn, a little concept but very beautiful… what!? I am not crying! You are crying! Aaaaahhhh!**

**Godofsushi – Exactly. Not all will be happy and fluffy, but he will fight for these moments.**

**Nameless Archer – What happens in the Painted World of Ariamis, stay in Painted World of Ariamis XD And I think it's not spoiler (?). The armor is the Black Armor set he found in the kiln. He decided to use for many reason… and for its fire resistance. Our boy had to be practical. And the fight with Artorias affected him, that I can assure you. And about not saving anyone… we will see more of that. Thank you a lot!**

**Stuporman – I know, right? I was the same when I read the Night Unfurls. Then this idea popped in my head and I had to write it. And yes, I love some of Bloodborne and Dark souls fics, and a completely closed character it's completely coherent after the story of their games, but I wanted to do something different. I am not the first of course, but I like it nonetheless.**

**Sociopathic-Antichrist – Amen, brother.**

**agilarex.8 – Thank you a lot for your comments! The meeting with Vault will be a little different, but that would have been hilarious! And yes, he lived through Dark Souls, so comfort and happiness are not something he is used to, but he will fight for it. And about Celestine reaction, we can see some of it in this chapter. Our boy still has secrets, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Simple Reader – Thank you a lot for the review! Yes, Gwym wasn't hollowed when he linked the flame, so we can see what happens to the 'fuel' after a while. And I don't think I will bring any more character from Dark souls. It just… don't go with the story I planned. Maybe for some omakes or something like that, but I had problems writing just the chapter, I don't know if I can write more XD And yes, you can't have all the powers in the game and not suck at them. However, that doesn't mean the Chosen Undead didn't decide to learn some tricks…**

**PizzaSpinner – Thank you for the suggestion, but… I don't really want to touch Kuroinu material if I can avoid it XD So, it's just general information and others fics for me.**

**Night /and/ Jasonmcbuff – Thank you for the interest! But yes, I think the same, it would be out of place.**

**Historyfan2 – Hola! Gracias por el comentario. En principio nuestro no muerto elegido es del primer juego, por lo que los eventos de los otros dos no han pasado para él. Pero puede que aparezca algún detalle o teoría referida a los otros dos. Quien sabe? (risita manipuladora sonando de fondo)**

**XxShazemxX – Thank you! And yes, Rhea and the Fair Lady are event we will see, but it's as you said. I really like the part about the heart of glass, and probably fitting for our boy T.T**

**Night (1-4-20) – I hear it as well and I love it! Thank you!**

**Reviewer – Thank you a lot! And yes, I have problems deciding about the romance too. I still not sure what I am going to do with it, but your idea sounds interesting, I will think about it. Thank you!**

**Halo (3-3-20) – I watched it. It's interesting, but they basically says the rest of movements make no sense XD Though they didn't see any character using the shield, so it's not complete. Thank you for mentioning it!**

**The Lazy Dragon – It's not his specialty, but a chosed undead with no parry it's no chosen undead XD**

**kwak73 – Thank you for the review! I try to do it right, even if is slow, so I am glad you liked it!**

**Smiley – Thank you! And yes, rereading the chapters I have seen a lot of mistakes with pronoun genres. So much I think one reviewer was confused about Knight being male or female XD But I am trying to do better. Thank you for the support and hope you like the new chapter!**

**Ok, that's it, I think. Longer than I expected but reviews are like drugs for authors, so I am not complaining. Again, even if I didn't answer know that I read all the reviews and I am very grateful for all of them! And for all the favorites and follows, really, thank you for the support guys.**

**Well, I am sure you want to read the chapter so let's do it!**

**(Real size 9920 words)**

* * *

Life in Ken was fairly peaceful.

After all, it was the capital, protected day and night by the best knights of the country and under the direct influence of the Goddess Reborn, Celestine Lucross. Just her presence was a calming balm for all the residents. Added to the fact that it was the furthest Fortress City from the border against the Dark Queen's forces, it was normal that Ken was the place with the least crime.

That didn't make Claudia any less worried, though.

Claudia Levantine was one of the Princess Knights, in charge of Geofu, the closest Fortress City to the capital. However, that wasn't her only title, nor the one more important in her opinion. To Claudia, she was first and foremost the bodyguard and responsible for the security of the Goddess Reborn herself, and it was her honor and her duty to keep her safe from every danger.

That was why Claudia lived in Ken, only going to Geofu for official matters and trusting its everyday ruling to a council of sage people. It could seem she was ditching her responsibilities as a Princess Knight, but it was more complex than that. The Princess Knights were political figures, symbols of the fight against the Dark Queen. People trusted them, gathered under their flag, but they weren't rulers exactly.

They had the last word in the control of their cities, yes, but that didn't mean everything passed through them. The cities had autonomous governments, made from a council like hers, powerful nobles or a mix of the two. They answered to the Princess Knights, and she and the others could act as their cities' rulers, but at the same time, it wasn't an obligation, so most of them kept a passive stance in that regard.

Ironically enough, it was Luu-Luu the one of them who was most involved in the ruling of her city, especially with its trade and the different guilds of artisans. It would be surprising, knowing the Halfling usual behavior, if Claudia didn't know her better. After all, fighting and crafting were the only things that woman took seriously. But she was digressing.

As the Fortress Cities wouldn't burn the second they weren't watching over them, the Princess Knights could dedicate to other tasks, in her case, to the protection of Celestine. Even in Ken, there _was _crime, and its low rate didn't mean there weren't hundreds of threats lurking in every shadow. Not only that, but recently she had begun to suspect that the criminals weren't so absent as it seemed but that they did a really good job hiding their deeds.

As some would say, the closest you are to the light, the largest is the shadow.

Paranoid? Maybe a little, but she couldn't afford any risk, especially now that they were so close to end the war. That was why she was in an almost-permanent state of worry these days. The success of the mission relied in its secrecy. Any leak could be fatal, and even if she was fairly sure there weren't spies in their inner circle, she had to take every precaution possible. For now, only the seven Princess Knights and Kuroinu's leaders knew about the plan, and it had to remain that way.

It didn't help that she had a _really_ bad feeling about the mission, but she had decided to ignore it. This was their opportunity to end the conflict that had infected their land for centuries, an ominous hunch wasn't enough to stop it. She just had to do her best and trust that nothing bad would happen today.

"Lady Claudia!" a voice filled with urgency called her from behind.

She had jinxed it, hadn't she?

Claudia turned from the view of Ken she had been gazing through one of the castle's windows. Behind her was one of her trusted knights, wearing a full armor except the helmet and waiting in a respectful stance. Inwardly, she sighed. She just hoped it wasn't bad news.

"At ease." she finally replied to the knight, "What's the matter?"

The knight nodded, "Ma'am, a messenger from the north gate has come to announce Lady Maia's arrival."

Claudia blinked. Maia had returned? Already? She had departed several days ago to fight a battalion of monsters that had crossed the frontier and were sighted close to Rad. She had no doubt the redhead had won -she was a great fighter and an excellent general- but usually she remained with the soldiers for a bit before coming back to inform, celebrating with the living and mourning the fallen. It was strange she had returned so soon.

Externally, she didn't show her confusion, "Thank you. Did the messenger say something else?"

Another nod, "Yes. Lady Maia wanted you to know she was here and that she wanted an audience with Lady Celestine as soon as possible, that she had something to discuss."

Claudia frowned a little, that was even more strange than her quick return. Something had happened, she was sure of it, and whether it was good or bad, it probably was important. You could say a lot about the woman -especially about her manners- but Maia wasn't a fool. She took the title of Princess Knight with pride and was serious when needed. She wouldn't joke around just before the mission.

She had to talk with Celestine and hope that it wasn't bad news.

"Thank you again." she replied to the knight and began to leave, "I will take care of the rest."

"Ahh… Lady Claudia?" the knight stopped her with an uncertain voice.

Claudia looked at the knight who had clear signs of hesitation in her face, "Yes?"

"It's not part of the message, but the messenger said something else. It seems Lady Maia has brought with her an old armor in a cart, and when he was leaving, he heard her… talking to it?"

The Princess Knight blinked, not knowing how to respond to that. She opened her mouth just to close it after some seconds. She repeated the action two times before voicing her confusion.

"She what?"

* * *

Ken was indeed an imposing city, and he wasn't talking about its architecture. It wasn't bad, of course, especially the palace he had seen as they approached it, but some flashes had shown him sights of a city of _god_s. A city so majestic and beautiful that the mere act of walking its desert streets felt like a sin. After that, no city could compare, not even Ken. However, this capital had something that made it as imposing as that city of old.

It had _people_.

There were tens and tens of persons around him, walking, talking, shouting, looking, _living_. And that only in this principal street. He was sure there were a lot more people in this enormous city. It was... astounding. The ten or so persons of the town had already been a lot for him. This amount was almost unimaginable, he didn't remember having ever seen so many live beings together.

... Not that that meant a lot coming from him, but still.

Everyone around him had their own lives, thoughts and feelings. It was hard to grasp for him, but beautiful in some kind of way. As a curious child would, he wanted to look around him, looking for every sight and detail he could find. But he couldn't, forced to remain still and suffering little spasms every time something caught his attention and his neck almost moved on its own.

Funny, how he had been eons motionless but now it was hard to not move and watch the world around him.

And about why he was doing his best to keep himself from moving, it was because-

"Stop!" Maia's voice shouted-whispered at his side, "Or they will realize you are not just an armor!"

Because of that.

When they had arrived at the gates, Maia presence had caused a big ruckus, all the soldiers wanting to know why she was here, what had happened and what she needed. The rest of people had been caught up in it as well, probably admiring the presence of one of the Princess Knights so close to them. He had noticed a big part of the group looking at him with curiosity, but it was better that Maia was the one explaining.

Which she had done, saying in no low voice that she had found an old armor and she had thought it could be useful.

And... it wasn't exactly a lie, but she was clearly implying something that wasn't true.

Before he could move or do anything to refute her claim, Maia had moved to his side and began to whisper. She had said she needed him to play along and that he had to look as if he was just an armor. He hadn't known how to respond, still trying to grasp the situation, so he hadn't answered. Seeing him frozen, Maia had blinked, then laughed and finally told him that was perfect and to keep it up.

The nerve of that woman.

The worst part was, he was pretty sure several persons had seen her talking to him. Even if no one had heard her, it would have still seen as very strange. Not something easy to explain, but he had decided that would be Maia's problem and forget about it. He had enough problems fighting the irrational fear that if he didn't move at all, he would be frozen again.

Irrational for sure, but still scary as hell.

So here he was, going through the main street of the city but still on the cart, Maia and her guards riding around him. He was sure he was drawing a lot of attention, but it was probably mitigated by the presence of one of the Princess Knights. Still, it would have been a lot less if he could just walk behind them or something. Maybe he didn't know how his armor looked, but it couldn't be too different from some of the soldiers he had seen at the gates.

It brought some question to his mind. Why Maia wanted to keep him as a secret? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was related to that war-ending mission. Was she afraid of a spy? Afraid of someone trying to steal the 'magical golem'? Maybe she wanted to keep him as a secret for some unknown reason... or maybe she was just too lazy to give the whole explanation and had lied to avoid it.

He didn't know, he had known Maia for less than a day, not enough to really know her character. However, he had seen in her both sides, the serious and the carefree one. The one who could lead armies and the one who could joke and tease about everything. With such extremes and little information, it was hard to know what the woman was thinking, but he supposed he would trust her for now.

After all, it was very probably he was going to fight at her side very soon.

Any further mussing was interrupted when the group stopped. Even lost in thoughts, he had noticed how the buildings they passed were getting bigger and of more quality. Added to the fact there were more lines of guards and less people, he was pretty sure they had arrived at the castle.

He was surprised none of those line of soldiers had asked about his presence with the group, even with the obvious glances of curiosity, but it seemed Maia's presence was enough to avoid a lot of problems.

Finally, they went through a big gate and came to what looked like an inner courtyard. It was surrounded by tall walls where more soldiers were walking with watchful eyes. He guessed it was a second defense if the outside walls fell, showing why Ken had the name of Fortress City. But his musings were interrupted when the group turned to one side. The main entrance should be in a straight path, where were they going?

A powerful neigh from a horse behind him answered him. Ah, right. The stables.

After some minutes, Maia and the rest had their horses taken care for, even the one pulling his cart if the noises were anything to go by. That was when a young man, probably no more than a teenager, appeared in front of him and began to look at him with curiosity and… awe?

"Lady Maia," the boy finally spoke after some seconds of spacing out, "Where do you want us to take the armor to?"

Hearing that, the redhead appeared at his side as well and looked at the boy, blinking. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

After some kind of eye duel between the two, Maia laughed, "Oh, don't worry! I will take care of it."

It was the boy's turn to blink in confusion, and maybe in a little panic, "B-but Lady Maia, we were ordered by Lady Claudia to help your group with the luggage so you could go immediately to the audience. She is already waiting for you and she said she wouldn't tolerate any delay."

For some reason, that made the redhead's eye twitch, "Of course she did." she whispered to her side. Then, she looked around them, as if she was scouting the area, and finally turned to the boy, "Ok, come here for a second."

In an instant, Maia surrounded the boy's head with her left arm and brought him close to her, forcing the two to lean forward a little. He recognized the action, a gesture of camaraderie or to speak about something with some privacy. However, being the boy smaller than her, and being Maia so… gifted, on certain area, it had the side effect of squeezing the poor -or lucky- bastard against her breasts.

Well, the good part was that now the strange armor was probably the last thing on the boy's mind.

As his whole face turned to a red that matched Maia's hair, the Princess Knight kept talking, "I can't say too much, but this is important and very secret. Until we can say more, I need to do this personally. So, can I trust you with this?"

With that, Maia released him, and the boy stood there, his face still red and gaping like a fish out of the water. After a solid minute, his overheated brain finally processed what had happened and what he had heard. When that happened, the boy choked, coughed, yelped and even squealed a little, all at the same time.

It was a little impressive to see.

"I-I-OF COUR- I m-mean… Y-YES! I w-will! I won't d-disappoint you, Lady Maia!"

And after such declaration, he ran, probably to hide his embarrassment/excitation and do whatever Maia's vague words had inspired him to do. The redhead just looked at him and nodded after a work well done. Now he felt bad for the boy. With that in mind, he looked at her and raised a brow, trying to convey what he thought about the way she had handled the problem and- Wait.

He raised a brow?

…

He raised a brow!

It was just a little facial gesture, but damn if he wasn't proud of it. Every new movement was a step closer to his distant goal of shaking his head no! Maybe not a great goal, but after all the misunderstandings, he _really _needed to be able to say no. And maybe not so distant, because he could feel his neck muscles twitching a little. Yes, it would be soon!

Returning to the aforementioned gesture, even with a helmet hiding, it seemed Maia's supernatural awareness about him worked again, and made her chuckle, "Hey, don't look at me like that! I didn't really tell him anything and I am sure he enjoyed it." she replied with a knowing smile, "Besides, if I ordered him to leave us, he probably would have gossiped about it later. Better one _thinking_ he knows a secret, than many knowing there _is_ a secret."

Well, he couldn't say her logic was wrong. It still didn't explain why she was adamant on making him pass as an armor though.

"You know it's creepy as hell seeing you acting as if you knew what he is thinking, right?" Elena appeared at his left, shaking her head.

"Who knows," Sera continued as she joined the group, looking at him with analytical eyes, "Maybe now that he is bonded to Maia, they had some level of mind communication. If true, it would be very useful."

The redhead perked up at that, "Wait, do you really think he can read my mind?" she asked with a bit of excitement and turned to him, "Quick, Knight! Tell me if you can or not, but not with a nod or a shake, just think about it very strongly!"

Ok, he didn't know how Maia could read him so well, but he was _very _sure it wasn't a mental bond. So, he looked at her and enjoyed the feeling of raising a brow to express every bit of the silliness and absurdity of their current situation. Judging by the redhead's sigh, he seemed to be succeeding.

"Well, I am pretty sure he is deadpanning at me, so I think that's a no." Maia deduced, some traces of disappointment in her voice. Elena tried to comfort her, giving her some pats on her back.

"Worth a shot." finished Sera, nonchalantly. Then, she focused on her leader, "But it still leaves us with the question of _how_ you can do it."

Everyone looked at the Princess Knight, expectantly.

"I don't know." Maia shrugged, "I just… catch his general aura… I think?" she scratched her head, "It's hard to explain. I can't be sure if I am right or not, but I think I am doing fairly well guessing it."

He wanted to laugh at that. Fairly well? She had been doing it _frightening _well. Maybe she had previous experience? She was a leader, and for what she had told him, before this she had been a mercenary. There was the possibility that she had grown used to people full-clad in armor. Even then, her observation skill would be beyond what he had ever seen… probably.

That was the problem of just having flashes of your life.

Ignorant to his musings, Maia spoke again, "Ok, now that all that it's out of the way, we have to keep going or Claudia is going to skin us alive!"

He remembered that name as one of the other Princess Knights Maia had talked about, so it was fair to assume she was exaggerating. However, seeing her expression of half jest, half worry, he decided to step down the cart and follow them with no more delay.

At least, that was the intention, but what happened next was the most awkward game of stealth between them and the rest of the castle population. It was full of hiding, whispering and waiting while someone scouted ahead. It was stupid, especially because he was _not _stealthy. He was big, heavy and loud, metal clanking with every step. So he was sure that by now, everyone knew that something was happening… or that there was a ghost haunting the corridors.

_~ The city was indeed beyond recovery. The weak light -that came through what seemed like holes in the sky-, was enough to see the ruins of what could have been once a proud city. It had the same feeling of melancholy and abandonment he had felt in every place of this land, but here, there was something else. Maybe it was the eerie silence, or the stench of stagnant water, but there was something definitely wrong in this place._

_Any further thought was stopped as something grabbed him and turned him to his side. Then he saw it. Something beyond this world, beyond anything he had fought before. A translucent, cadaveric form cloaked in rags was approaching him as some kind of limbs kept him immobile. He tried to grab them, tried to shake them off, but his hands went through them as if they weren't there, but never losing their fierce hold. _

_It was too late. The thing was in front of him, looking at him with a face devoid of skin or life. With no pause, it brought a spectral dagger to his neck, bypassing his armor as if it wasn't there, and sliced with a firm move. Its dead expression never changing during the process ~_

He inwardly shivered after the flash. Ok, maybe not a ghost.

And maybe it would be useful if he remembered more about his strange tendency of coming back from the death, but no new information appeared in his mind. It was beyond frustrating. Obviously, it was important, but no matter what he tried, every time he thought about it, he just got a heavy feeling of… resignation? Resignation to what?

It didn't paint a pretty picture, but he needed to know more. If he was kind of immortal, it would be very useful to his future fights. Besides, the ominous feeling didn't make sense. After all…

What could be wrong about returning after death?

* * *

"Ok, it was a little funny at first, but this is getting stupid." Elena sighed with exasperation, "I still don't understand why you are doing all these theatrics to keep him being 'just an armor'."

Well, he was glad he wasn't the only one.

Right now, Elena, Maia and he were seated on the ground, waiting on a corner as Sera checked if they could continue. Their slow adventure had prolonged for more than half an hour, and he didn't know how big this castle was, but he could guess that without the hiding part, they should have reached their destiny in some minutes at most.

Destiny that he didn't know, now that he thought about it. He knew that the Princess Knight Claudia was waiting for them -and probably getting angry at their delay- and that Maia wanted an audience with the Goddess Reborn, but he didn't know what they would talk about. It was very probable it would be about him though. Him and the ending-the-war thing.

He just hoped they didn't expect him to answer yes or no questions.

Back in the real world, the conversation continued with a chuckle form Maia, "I will admit that the funny part is one of the reasons." seeing the wrath growing in the blonde, she quickly amended, "But not the important one!"

Elena took a big breath, "Ok. So then, what it's the important one?"

Maia sighed, turning serious, "There is more than one. To start, if I explained what he is, there would have been a lot of interest on him, and self-centered nobles wanting a piece of him it's the last thing I want. Second, what I want him to do is kind of secret, so if he attracts too much attention, it will be _very _bad. Even if it's an uncomfortable idea, the presence of spies in the city it's almost unavoidable."

Elena nodded at that. Even if she didn't know what the secret plan was, she could understand Maia's reason. He could as well. It was similar to what he had already thought. But it seemed Maia hadn't finished.

"And the last one… it's more a personal thing." she focused on Elena, "Imagine you don't know anything about him, about how he saved the town and protect everyone. If you didn't know anything and then you heard about a mysterious armor, one silent golem that obeys orders and it's more powerful than many knights. An armor that no one know where it comes from or who create it. If you heard that… what would you think?"

Elena paused at that, blinking with surprise. Then, she grabbed her chin and began to think about it. He could almost hear the gears moving inside her head.

"I guess…" she started, slowly, "That I would be a little nervous about it. I mean, it sounds as a good help against our enemies, but it could turn out to be a dangerous threat as well."

Maia nodded, expecting the answer, "He can do good, I _know _it, but if people fear him from the start, they won't see it. So, let's tell them after he has helped, when they know what he can do. Then, they won't have any option but see him as a hero."

After her speak, the Princess Knight looked at him, a warm smile on her face. He didn't know how to react. Maia wanted people to see him as a hero? It was… moving. Being a hero was kind of his goal after all, just behind helping to end the war. That she had thought about this, for his sake… It was like with Anna. He wasn't a hero, he knew that, but he would do everything in his power to become what they saw in him.

Now he wanted to talk so he could say a sincere 'thank you'.

He didn't know how much time they kept looking at each other, probably just some seconds, but it was like they were in their own little world. He could see in her eyes the almost admiration she had for him, and that brought back some questions. Why was she doing this? Why did she have him in some pedestal, even if he hadn't done anything for her? He wanted to ask, but until he remembered how to talk, that wasn't going to happen.

For now, he would just bask in the warm feeling of someone believing in him.

"Damn," Elena suddenly chuckled and shook her head, "If I didn't know about your infatuation with Vault, I would say you are crushing on Knight!"

And just like that, the atmosphere was broken.

He had to admit, seeing Maia blush for the first time was a remarkable event. The redhead looked at Elena, gaping a little. Then she began to wave her hand, as dismissing the idea.

"You know it's nothing like that! And about Vault…" she looked to her side, trying to look dignified even with her increasing blush, "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Considering that even he could see how she was acting as a flustered maiden in love, he was pretty sure Maia knew perfectly what Elena was talking about.

The blonde chuckled again, "Really, I don't get why you are doubting so much. Just go to him and tell him you want to bang. I am pretty sure he won't say no."

The crude language surprised him a little, but it seemed it was normal as Maia didn't react, just her eye twitching a little. Said twitching suddenly stopped when a smug smile appeared on her face, "Yeah, I probably should follow your advice. After all, I am sure it worked wonders to start your nonexistent relationship with certain, handsome captain of Rad's guard, didn't it?"

It was Elena's time to gasp and blush, "W-WHAT!? I didn't-! I d-don't know what y-you are talk-" realizing what she was going to say, the blonde closed her mouth immediately, but it didn't stop Maia from laughing hard. Seeing this, Elena's expression turned from flustered to furious, "Oh, you little bitc-!"

"Maia? We must keep going. Like, now."

The potential bloodbath was stopped by Sera's urgent voice. The three turned to the side, noticing the mage looking at them with a nervous expression. The redhead was the first to recover enough -and had the ability- to talk like a normal person, "Hey Sera. What's the rush? Is the way clear to go?"

"Not exactly…" the mage muttered with resignation.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"She means _me_"

He didn't know why, but the new voice, full of authority and cold fury, froze everyone instantaneously, even him. Then, the owner walked around the corner and… well, another evidence to his every-woman-is-gorgeous theory.

Before him appeared a woman in armor. Silver pauldrons, armguards and greaves mixed with almost purple metal covering her torso and thighs. It didn't cover her whole body though, but he could understand that removing the armor from the hips and neck could help to improve speed and movement… but maybe she had removed _too much _from the neck zone.

Beyond that, she had light brown hair on some kind of bun and blue eyes. She seemed probably older than Maia and the rest, but that didn't decrease a bit of her beauty. A perfect face frozen in a blank expression that didn't betray nothing. She had one hand resting on the sword tied to her hip, but there weren't more signs of possible aggression.

The panic in Maia, Elena and Sera's faces told him a different story.

"Claudia!" Maia greeted the brunette with a smile too tight to be true. So this was the other Princess Knight they were going to meet. It was a little funny. Even with Maia's explanations, he had expected somebody like the redhead. Claudia was more like a true knight for him. Not knowing his internal musings, Maia kept talking, "I… thought you will be waiting in the conference room?

"Yes, I was. After all, I was informed that your group arrived _half an hour ago_." she replied with a perfectly serene face.

Maybe he wasn't an expert in communication, due mainly to his amnesia and the fact he couldn't talk, but even him could feel the cold anger that Claudia was radiating. A cold anger that was completely focused on Maia, who was already laughing nervously.

And it seemed he wasn't the only one who could feel it, because with a fast move, Elena was beside Sera and the two were already walking away faster than a simple walk, "Well, it's obvious you two have a lot to talk about, so we will leave you alone. Later!"

Maia just gaped at their retreating forms, "T-traitors!"

"Maia…" there was a clear warning in Claudia's tone.

The redhead flinched a little at hearing her name. Then, she sighed and turned to the armored woman, "Ok, I am sorry. I know you were waiting but we need to go slowly."

"For what?" Claudia asked with exasperation mixed with genuine curiosity, finally breaking her blank expression, "So you could parade around the castle with that armor?" she asked again, pointing at him with her arm but not moving her eyes from Maia's.

He wasn't sure if it was a natural reaction at being addressed, or if he didn't want them to talk as if he wasn't there, but with a sudden movement, he rose as well from his seated position. It seemed Maia's shenanigans had paid off, because considering the little yelp from Claudia, it was clear the Princess Knight had thought he really was just an armor.

"What the-!?"

"Yeah, he is so quiet that sometimes you forget he can move." Maia commented with some humor, happy for the convenient diversion.

"'_He_'?" Claudia repeated with her hand already on the hilt of her sword. Maybe he had surprised her, but it had been just for a second. Her reflexes were really good, "Are you saying that is not a hollow armor?"

Maia rubbed the back of her neck, "Ahh, that's a question a little hard to answer."

No, it wasn't.

"No, it's not." Claudia shared his opinion, "Who is him? And why the gate messenger thought he was just an armor?"

"_Probably because I shouted it._" Maia muttered to her side before looking again at Claudia, "Don't worry, I was planning on explaining all that in the audience with Celestine. Especially because it's related to _the _plan for tomorrow."

That froze Claudia.

It was strange to see how the woman turned from imponent but in a nonchalant manner, to really scary and dangerous. After taking a quick look around them to see if they were alone, Claudia got very close to Maia's face, "What. Have. You. Done?"

Maia turned serious as well, showing she wasn't joking, "I know what you are thinking, but it's still a secret. Only he knows our goal, but nothing about the real plan." she explained, pointing at him with her head. Then, Maia relaxed a little, "And you don't have to worry about it. He won't talk about it." she turned to him and grinned with a knowing smile, "I can promise he won't say a word… literally."

Oi, that was a low blow.

However, it worked to calm Claudia, at least a little. It seemed there was more trust between them that what he had believed at first. Not that he was complaining, especially if they could continue without hiding in every corner.

After some seconds in silence, Claudia sighed, still wary, "I hope you know that if this put in danger the operation, I will kill you personally." she said it with a voice so cold that he was pretty sure he would have shivered if his muscles weren't frozen, "Now, come on. Celestine is waiting and the sooner you explain all this, the better."

And with that said, the brunette turned around and began to walk. She didn't look back to make sure they were following, but it wasn't necessary. After such order, their bodies had moved in an instant.

As they followed the armored woman, Maia turned a little to him and patted him on the arm, an alleviated expression on her face, "Well, that went a lot better than what I expected." she whispered with a nervous chuckle.

Inside his helmet, he could only blink at the redhead. What the hell had she expected to happen!?

Knowing he wouldn't get an answer, he inwardly sighed and kept following. Well, time to meet the goddess. And after all his flashbacks, he couldn't help but be very curious about this Celestine Lucross. After all the different gods he had met, he had to wonder…

How tall was she?

* * *

The group went through the castle a lot faster than before, something he appreciated. At the same time, he had to admit Maia had been correct, as every person that saw them had reacted alike: surprised faces and quick whispers. At least this would show he could move and made them think there was someone inside the armor.

Funny, because the two Princess Knights with him knew 'better' and thought the opposite.

He wanted to sigh loudly. This misunderstanding was starting to last too much.

Finally, they arrived before two huge doors guarded by four armored women with halberds. Now that he thought about it, half or even more of the soldiers he had seen were women. Which was strange, because he was sure in his past life female warriors were exceptionally rare. Was due to this new world? This land? Or was his old world the strange one? He hadn't an answer.

… And of course, the four women had beautiful and delicate faces, but he had decided to accept that as a rule of this world.

As Claudia got closer to them, the soldiers took a step to their sides, allowing them to access the doors. The brunette nodded at them and began to open it, so Maia and he followed her. He could feel the women's eyes fixed on him, but in their defense, they remained silent, not questioning his presence nor whispering about it. Probably because he was being escorted by two Princess Knights, but he could appreciate it nonetheless.

Leaving the doors behind, they entered a big room, dominated by a round table with seven chairs around it. It was illuminated by huge windows on the wall opposite to the doors. Wall that made a curve line around the table, giving the room a form of half-circle. He was sure there were a lot more details, but he stopped his analysis when he saw the woman already sitting in one of the chairs. And by what Claudia had said, she had to be the Goddess Reborn.

It seemed the answer to his previous question was 'not very much'.

Celestine Lucross wasn't very tall, but that dint' mean she wasn't an imposing figure. She had incredible bright, green eyes and blonde hair so long that it almost reached the ground. She wore robes of pure white covering her generous curves, secured with golden rings in her neck, chest and belly. And to complete the regal figure, she had a tiara made from leaves, so green that they appeared alive.

However, what really caught his attention were her ears. They were… pointy, and big! He didn't think he had ever seen ears like that on humans. Well, now that he thought about it, Celestine wasn't human, was she? Maia had defined her as a high elf. At the moment, he had thought it was some kind of title, but it seemed it was something else entirely. Another race? He… he remembered giants -especially their skeletons-, but nothing like this 'elves'. Was it a race of gods? Or it was a coincidence? He had many questions he couldn't ask.

But… that was just her appearance. There… there was more. So much more. It was around her, inside her, shining with such strength that blinded him. But he didn't close his eyes, as it wouldn't do anything. There was no real light, nothing corporeal that his eyelids could stop. It was beyond that, something he had felt in great warriors and old beings.

It was her _soul_.

How? How did he know it was her soul? How did he know how a soul felt? But the worst part was, he now recognized the feeling. The same feeling, albeit a world smaller than right now, that he had felt entering his body after killing the orc. He… had he absorbed the monster's soul?

_~ I trade for souls. Everything's for sale! ~_

_~ Even coins of great value in the world of men have little value in Lordran, where the accepted currency is souls ~_

Souls… as money? That… that couldn't be right. He had seen it. As they had gone through the city, he had seen merchants and people trade with shining pieces of metal. That was money. Or at least, it was here. His old world worked with souls, and it seemed he could absorb them from the dead. And… and he knew humans, knew how they worked. Humans couldn't do _that_. So what…

What was he?

The three women were talking, he knew that, but was too lost in his existential crisis to understand their words. At least, until Celestine herself stood up from her chair and began to walk towards him. That was enough to snap him out of his thoughts… for now. He had too many questions, and until the fog in his mind cleared, they would remain unanswered.

Focusing again in the world around him, he noticed the different feelings showing on the Princess Knights' faces. Claudia's eyes had a tint of worry, Maia had a grin full of expectation and Celestine couldn't hide her surprise and curiosity as she got closer. Damn, now he regretted spacing out. Whatever they had talk about, it seemed it had been about him.

Finally, the Goddess Reborn stopped just in front of him and raised a hand, as if she was going to touch his arm. For an instant, his body tensed, getting ready to fight, but he managed to stop it before it could be noticed. Yes, he had fought gods, but that didn't mean all of them wanted him dead… he hoped. For now, Celestine hadn't any trace of hostility against him, so at least, he would do the same.

In the end, she didn't touch him. Her hand remained there, just centimeters away from his arm. After a little while, Celestine tilted her head a little and dropped her arm, a surprised smile in her face, "Well, it's… it's incredible."

What?

"What did you find? Do you recognize the magic used to make him?" Maia asked, not controlling her curiosity anymore. It seemed she already had explained he 'was just a golem', or whatever they called him. Then, he hadn't skip something important. He had heard that conversation enough times.

Going by what Maia had said, Celestine was inspecting him, trying to know how he worked. It gave him some hope -surely a goddess was able to see his true nature-, but after all the misunderstandings, he wouldn't bet on it.

After a second of pondering, Celestine just shook her head, "It's not so simple. For starters, the armor is old, very, _very _old. Older than me at least, and that's is something." she said with a hint of humor, "It's too old for the spells I know, so I can't determinate his age for sure, but it's more than a thousand years old… at least."

Claudia blinked, astonished. Maia was more vocal, as he could hear a whisper of 'holy fuck'. For his part, he didn't know how to feel. He knew he was old, he remembered _eons _inside the Fire, but the truth was… he hadn't thought too much about it.

He had had more important matters, like relearn how to move.

But hearing it from another person, and after the little revelation about his relationship with souls… Well, he couldn't avoid it anymore. He wasn't human, _couldn't _be human. Humans didn't live for thousands of years, didn't consume souls, and he was pretty sure they didn't resurrect on bonfires either. However, even knowing this, something told him he had been human once.

But then, what had happened to him? What was he now?

Ignorant to his internal musings, Celestine kept talking, "The engravings of the armor are very distinctive, but I don't remember having ever seen it or reading about it, so that won't help us. But what I can tell about it, is that the armor is made to hide whatever is inside, so any information about the magic used to create him would need an extensive study. Sadly, that is Olga specialty, not mine."

Olga? Olga Discordia? That was the name of the Dark Queen, right? It was strange, because when Celestine had said it, it didn't sound like the leader of enemy, but like an old friend. However, Maia and Claudia reacted as he expected, growing tense and serious.

"So… it could be one of her creations, right?" Claudia asked with a wary tone, hand already on the hilt of her sword.

He saw Maia opening her mouth, ready to say something, but the goddess spoke first, "No, it's not possible." she shook her head, "The armor is older than she as well, and even if she found it somewhere, the core is too old for her to have made it."

Maia closed her mouth and blinked, "His core? You mean the 'burning thing' Sera felt?"

Celestine nodded with a sad face, "Yes. I don't blame her for not understanding what it was. After all, is something humans can't hardly sense." she looked at the two women with a grave face, "It's made of souls. Many, many souls patched together and making a powerful core. Even with the hiding properties of the armor, it can't obscure it."

Maia gasped and Claudia looked at him as if he was an abomination. And, well, he couldn't blame them for that. Even he could see it was messed up, but at least knew those souls were gathered after killing enemies. They believed he was created, so probably thought that the souls were from a massive sacrifice or something like that. He could understand why that would upset them.

But it was just from enemies that wanted to kill him, it had to be. Maybe he didn't really remember his past, but he couldn't have been so different from how he was now. He wanted to be a knight, someone who protects, so he just killed the enemies that left him no other option, never hurting the innocents…

Right?

Thankfully, no flashback appeared to prove him wrong, but a dreadful feeling in his chest told him it hadn't been so simple.

"Well," Maia started with an awkward expression, "That's… certainly a mood-killer, but how he was made it's not important! He saved the town, he protected those persons. And he wants to help! He told me that if he could choose, he would do the same."

Claudia raised an eyebrow at this, "He told you? Can he talk?"

Maia paused for a second, "Not exactly. But he can say yes or no with his head."

No, he couldn't… _yet_.

Claudia didn't look convinced, but Celestine decided to mediate, "We believe you, Maia, but why do you want to include him in the mission? Even if he can fight, I don't see why you want to take the risk."

At that, Maia seemed to grow taller, put her hands in her hips and looked at them with a confident smile, "Because I had a good feeling about him!"

Silence. Very awkward silence. After some seconds, Celestine used a hand to cover a chuckle, but Claudia wasn't amused. If her expression was anything to go by, she was a second away from killing the redhead.

Thankfully, Maia decided to keep talking, "… and some tactical reason too. Vault told me they had a problem with a possible defense system of the tower. It seemed it can detect humans, elves, halflings… Basically, all the races opposed to the Dark Queen. They wanted to employ a dark elf to enter and disable it, but the last I know, it hasn't going well. If that barrier detects them, the mission will be a lot harder. Maybe impossible."

Then, she turned to him, "But Knight is not human!... And I say that as something positive. He can enter the tower without triggering any of the Dark Queen's barriers. And the best part is, he isn't just a golem which needs orders for everything. Even if he has to go alone, Knight will take decisions to accomplish his mission. That way, he can put down that barrier and let everyone inside. It's perfect!"

So, it hadn't been just a hunch? Well, he was glad Maia had planned about his contribution. It made more sense than just wanting him because he was 'cool' or something. He had to admit that was one of the reasons he had thought for Maia's actions, but it seemed the woman kept surprising him.

After her explanation, everyone turned serious, thinking about Maia's words and reasons. The first one to talk was Claudia, "I wasn't informed about this barrier." she said with a hint of worry and looked at the goddess, who shook her head as well, "Why hasn't Vault told us any of this?"

However, Maia dismissed her concerns with a waving hand, "He is like that, always trying to do everything on his own. The idiot probably thought that if he asked for help, it would be a show of weakness."

Even if the words could be considered as a reprimand, her tone was soft, clearly fond of said idiot. It seemed Elena wasn't joking. Maia had some kind of feelings for this Vault. That made him curious though. What kind of man was he to attract a woman like Maia?

In the current conversation, Celestine continued, "Certainly, if this barrier exists, Knight presence will be invaluable." she pondered for some seconds and then looked at Maia with a serious expression, "Can you guarantee he will obey orders and not risk the mission?"

The redhead immediately nodded, face full of confidence, "I can. I saw him obeying orders and he confirmed it. I just need to-" she suddenly paused. It was just an instant, but he saw something in her eyes. The light of an idea she hadn't considered before, "I… I just need to go with them!"

He blinked. For what he understood for their conversations, Maia believed that she could pass the control over him to another person with an order, just like Anna had done. Then why the sudden change?

Claudia sighed, "We have already talked about this, Maia, you can't go with them. The Princess Knights are too public. We can't afford the risk of a spy realizing something is going on."

"I know, I know, but this is different!" she began to pace a little, "We need to make sure he follows orders, and right now I am the only one he will obey. This is a necessity! Besides, I can go to their camp with a disguise. Thanks to Claudia, Knight is the focus of the rumor mill, so we have to do it for him anyway, so what's wrong with one more?"

It was clear Claudia wasn't happy with the idea but couldn't see anything wrong with Maia's arguments. For her part, Celestine was deep in thought, her eyes lost in something far away. Finally, she focused again on Maia, "Are you sure this is not an excuse because you want to go with your old group one more time?"

A shadow of doubt appeared in her eyes, but it soon went away, "I really think this is for the best."

He wanted to chuckle. The same phrase she had used to convince Anna. It wasn't really an answer to the goddess's question, but it seemed she accepted it as one.

"Then, I approve it," Celestine said with a regal tone. It was clear Maia was about to celebrate it, but the goddess stopped her with her next words, "But I have a condition."

The redhead blinked, but quickly regained the composure, "Err, yes of course. What is it?"

"I want…" she paused, as if nervous of what she was going to ask, but eventually regained the resolve to say it, "I want you to bring me Olga… alive."

For some reason, those words brought a tense silence to the room. Somber expressions appeared in Claudia and Maia's faces. He didn't understand why, though. Capturing the enemy sounded fairly reasonable to end a conflict.

However, Claudia didn't think like him, "That's not the plan. We already talked with Vault about this and we agreed it's too risky. That's why we gave them that order." she shook her head, "That as soon as they can, they have to ki-"

"I know!" Celestine interrupted her, raising her voice for the first time since they had entered the room. After a second, she sighed, "I know. But I… I can't help it. With Maia and Knight there, they could…" she shook her head, "She was my friend, and even after all this… I just want to talk with her… one last time."

After those words, he didn't see anymore the imposing Goddess Reborn but a woman who had an incredible burden over her shoulders. That wanted the best for everyone but couldn't help a selfish desire. And for him, that was way better than the gods he had met, obsessed with their old ways and not caring of the sacrifices needed to remain in power… even if he wasn't exactly sure where that thought had come from.

He didn't know the history between Celestine and Olga, but he didn't need it to accept her request. After all, a knight fought for what he believed just, and right now, he believed that granting her this was the right thing to do.

So, surprising all the presents, he took a step towards Celestine, and gave her a slow nod. She wasn't Anna nor Maia, didn't have that uncanny ability to know what he wanted to express, but seeing the surprise mixed with gratitude in her eyes, he knew Celestine understood.

They hold gazes for what seemed an eternity, and finally, Celestine nodded as well, a bright smile on her face, "Thank you Knight. Thank you for accepting my selfish request." then she looked at Maia with an amused expression, "Are you sure he will only obey your orders?"

In her defense, Maia only stuttered a little, "O-of course!"

The goddess laughed at that. For her part, it was Claudia's turn to sigh, "I don't like it and you know it, but… I swore to follow you, no matter the path. And I can't refuse one of the few petitions you have asked since I know you."

Celestine smiled even more, "Thank you, Claudia."

"Ok, ok, enough emotional blackmail, I accept." Maia said with a smile and joking tone. Then she got to him and tapped his chest with her knuckles, "Besides, he had already accepted, so it would be shitty to say otherwise."

Some amusement appeared on the goddess' face, but the gratitude was patent, "Really, thank you Maia."

The redhead just shook her head, "Don't sweat it. Besides," she turned and began to walk to the exit, "A selfish request in exchange of a selfish request… Sounds fair to me. Now, come on, Knight! We have a lot to do!"

He blinked. It seemed the conversation was over. Giving a nod to Celestine and to Claudia, he moved to follow Maia. As the went through the doors, he couldn't help but feel better with himself, even forgetting for now his existential crisis. The goddess had accepted his help and even gave him another mission. He had the feeling that capturing someone was something he had never done before. Now, _hunting _someone?

A lot of flashes show him he had experience in that field. He hoped he could use some of it to get this mission right.

One thing that kept nagging at him was why Maia had lied to be able to accompany them. Did she want to help? Did she really think she had to be there to order him? Or was it related to her infatuation with that man, Vault? Whichever was the answer, he was surprised to realize he trusted her.

She seemed to do thing on whims, like the plays and the sneaking in the castle, but she had shown to have a reason to do them. Even a plan ready for him to help to end the war. Maybe he still didn't know the whole plan, but it seemed they were going to attack the enemy stronghold, and surely, Maia would explain everything now. She could be strange, but the Princess Knight had a good head on her shoulders.

"Ok," the woman as his side started, "I know it's hard to say no to Celestine, but what you did back there, accepting without letting me talk? _That_ was a dick move. Don't worry, you didn't know it. I will teach you these things… and maybe what 'dick move' means, now that I think about it…" she grimaced and looked at him with a strange expression, "But you know what a dick is, right? I don't want to have to explain you the birds and the bees.

…

Well, good for battle at least.

* * *

As the strange duo left the meeting room, Celestine and Claudia remained in it with thoughtful looks.

"I know I already accepted, but… are you really sure about this?" Claudia asked to her leader.

Celestine didn't answer for a time. Then, she turned and looked at the city outside the windows, "I just want an opportunity to talk with her and… I don't know, do something. But I know the reality of war, Claudia. I am ready for it to be our last conversation."

The knight nodded in response. Feeling the grave feeling over her friend, and seeing she was still looking through the windows, Claudia decided to leave her alone. Hearing the knight closing the doors behind her, Celestine smiled a little. Claudia was her closest friend since many years ago and knew her very well.

This was a habit she had developed with the years. Being the leader of the alliance against humanity enemy, she couldn't let anybody see her doubt or break. That was why she preferred to be alone in these moments. She just needed some time to regain balance after a day so hectic as this one.

She had awakened knowing the assault was close, that maybe the end to this tragic war was close too. But for that, she had accepted Olga was too dangerous to bring back alive, that the Kuroinu had to kill as soon as they could. She had firmed the death sentence of her old friend, and it was eating her up inside.

Celestine knew the Dark Queen crimes, that she was the enemy of this prolonged war, that she had attacked the land with her monsters for centuries. She _knew _all that. But at the same time, she couldn't forget the woman she had met, her previous best friend. She couldn't forget her ideals, her resolve, her support… and her circumstances. After all, Olga had started all this for the sake of her race. If things were different… if elves were the ones enslaved and sold… would she have done the same?

Celestine shook her head. She really didn't want to entertain that line of thought.

However, now she had a last opportunity to talk with her. Thinking that just talking would be enough to give her back her friend was naïve, crazy even, but she couldn't help it. She would do her very best. And if it wasn't enough… she at least would be able to say goodbye.

But she wouldn't think like that! She had to stay positive and trust this chance Maia had brought to her. Well, Maia and… Knight. It was the only way, but Celestine was still a little worried about letting Maia go with that… she didn't know. He was too complex to be called a golem. A golem couldn't do the things he could do. A golem couldn't understand the things he could understand.

A golem wouldn't grow anxious just because she approached.

It had been very fast, so fast that Claudia and Maia, who hadn't been looking at him, hadn't noticed it. But she did, that one second when he had tensed at her presence, almost as if he was going to attack her. The only reason Celestine hadn't said anything was because she had felt no hostility from him. Not a single bit of it.

How was that possible? Getting ready to attack her but with no desire to do it. Almost as if… he had seen her as an enemy, someone dangerous, but refusing to attack just for that. It had made her doubt, but when he had nodded to accept her request, she had felt pure honesty in him, just a powerful desire to help. After that, how could she keep doubting him?

Besides, he hadn't been the only one. When he had tensed, so had she. It had been very strange, as if her very soul was moving inside her. Trying to… what? Warn her? Make her move? Make her attack him? Celestine didn't know, and it had been too fast to really understand what she had felt on that moment.

She thought she had pinpointed one of the feelings, but she had decided to ignore it. It was probably caused by the unrest she had been feeling and how tired she was. It wasn't enough to make ignore her last chance to talk with Olga, just a stupid thought that made no sense. After all…

What could possibly make the soul of a goddess tremble in fear just with its presence?


End file.
